Safety in Secrets
by JamesFrost
Summary: AU. What would have happened if Rick had met Lisa first? First fanfic so please be gentle . R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle ).

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Robotech franchise. This is merely a fan's musings on a wonderful story.

Chapter 1

"Attention, this is Macross Island, please identify yourself and give your invitation ID code." A strong, beautiful voice called through the comm system.

"This is Rick Hunter, invitation no. 344289, requesting permission to land tower, over."

"Roger that, we confirm you as a guest of Commander Roy Fokker. Proceed to runway 13. Commander Lisa Hayes out." Replied the cool yet strong female voice from Rick's speaker.

"Roger tower, confirming runway 13, Rick Hunter, out."

'I sure would like to meet who is behind that voice' thought Rick, silently imagining a gorgeous blond walking towards him as he landed. Laughing to himself, Rick maneuvers his Mockingbird to land upon the runway.

--

"He sounded cute!" exclaimed Sammie from her comm chair. Turning, Lisa smirked at her friend as she yet again thought about the men on the other side of the chat.

"C'mon Sammie, not every man deserves a drool." Laughed Claudia as she turned to look at Lisa for agreement; turning her smirk from Sammie to her best friend, Lisa replied, "At least she's not hooked on a certain hotshot pilot Clau."

Stifling snickers, the Trio turned away as Claudia's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just wait for your turn Lisa, yours is coming up quick," chided Vanessa from the other side of the room. All around her Lisa heard giggles erupting around her as she realizes she is blushing.

"All right, that's enough. I want a status check on all decks!" Lisa calls among the laughter hearing the girls turn to their stations and still joking about her turn to fall for a pilot. 'Not this one girls,' thought Lisa, 'I don't think I can find it in me again to love.'

"Though that pilot did sound cute," realizing the blushing grew, Lisa focuses intently upon her monitors. As Claudia erupts at Lisa's little slip.

--

Flying into land, Rick starts to hear some chatter on the open frequency from below. Tuning his radio to the general broadcast, Rick can't help but smile as he hears his 'big brother' Roy Fokker calling the scene from below as his pilots are showing off some maneuvers.

"….Here ladies and gentlemen, you will notice Corporal Meitts begin his ascent into the way of 1st Lieutenant Graves as they will begin to pass within mere feet of one another. As you can see ladies and gentlemen, with the advancement of Robo..tech..nology… WHO IS THAT IN THAT PLANE!?"

--

Claudia jumps as Lisa spits her coffee out upon part of her instruments. Moving over, Claudia gasps in a sharp breath as she watches what was unfolding on Lisa's screen. On the vid screen, they both watch in horror as a small dual prop plane begins to fly among the VT's. Holding their breath at what was more than likely going to be a huge crash above a scared crowd, they stood in shock as the dual prop flies in between the two VTs, narrowly missing both as it climbs opposing its later modeled companions.

"Is he mad!?" screamed Sammie watching on her screen as it seemed that the dual-prop began to choke and its engine died. All of the bridge crew, the crowd below and those in the air feared that the dual-prop was about to collide with one if not both of the VT's in the air.

At the last second, as the plane began to turn toward Lt. Graves, a blast of smoke erupted out from behind the plane as it rushed higher above the jets, outmaneuvering them and completing multiple barrel rolls before coming to a stop upon runway 13.

Letting out a breath that Lisa realized she had been holding since that stupid stunt started, she stared at the video screen. A flood of emotions ran over her as she stared at the screen of the dual-prop that landed, among them, she felt anger and fear, but also a small inkling of wonder and curiosity.

"The _nerve _of that man! I am going to give him a piece of my mind! How dare he endanger all of those people just to get a small slap on the back!" Turning, Lisa glared past the Trio as they stepped out of her way.

"Uh oh," muttered Claudia as Lisa exited the bridge, "Looks like 'Ice Queen' Hayes is on the rampage once again!"

--

"What the hell's wrong with you, Rick!?" screamed Roy Fokker. Roy had been like a brother to Rick since before he left his father's flying circus and joined the Robotech Defense Force. Ever since then, Rick has only heard about the RDF and the Veritechs from Roy the few times he had talked to him. Showing Roy up with his father's patented 'fake, fall, and awe' and having the crowd cheer made it worth its danger to Rick.

"You could have been killed trying that shit, Rick!"

"Calm down Roy, I just did the very move you taught me a week before you left for the war. I figured you would have been pleased."

That had just the effect Rick was looking for. Knocking the fight out of Roy's sails by praising him and making him feel like he ignored Rick was his little win for the year, he knew Roy would be back on top in shutting him down soon enough.

Turning his head after noticing Rick's smirk, Roy froze as he spotted Lisa Hayes marching toward them across the Tarmac. 'Good lord, way to go little brother' thought Roy.

"Well Rick, it was nice knowing you." And with that, Roy turned and moved away, he knew what was coming. Confused, Rick stared in the direction that Roy had veered from, and saw a woman walking forward. Looking intently toward her, Rick could barely see her outline as she moved with the sun behind her. As she moved closer, Rick could not help but drop his helmet, in front of him stood what he would have believed to be an angel, sent from heaven to him: her sleek body, though hidden for the most part by her uniform, was sleek and athletic, her hair, long and auburn, blowing in the breeze as she moved forward towards him. Staring openly at her, he finally saw her eyes, piercing green eyes with a fire inside, a fire he realized very quickly was coming straight for him.

--

Walking forward with anger growing, she could make out most of the man standing by the dual-prop, seeing as how his left hand was blocking part of his face as he tried to see her around the sun. As she came up to him, she saw in confusion as he dropped his helmet and it rolled a bit from him. Wanting to see what this man looked like, Lisa began to give him the head-to-toe. He was of average height for an American, jet black hair that couldn't help but stay messy, and something she saw stopped her dead in her tracks, she saw his startling blue eyes, eyes that pulled her into them, swallowing her whole as she was lost beyond words looking into them.

Standing there, Roy gawked as he watched Commander Lisa Hayes, 'Ice Queen' to almost every pilot in the RDF, completely losing herself and stand there like a schoolgirl staring at Rick. Turning, Roy's jaw dropped as he noticed that not only was she entranced, but so was Rick. 'Oh boy…wait till Claudia hears about this.' Thought Roy, about how he was going to share this little tid-bit with his fiancé.

"Lisa, I take it?" It was all Rick could do just to utter that word, that simple word that his voice cracked on and riveted him even more to the spot. Somehow, he knew this was her, the voice from the tower.

Staring into those blue diamonds, Lisa could only muster one thing as she stood there, completely entranced, "Then you would be Rick," as she nodded assent to his question. Those eyes, god they held her as if he was a vision, something that would disappear if she stopped staring into those beautiful eyes. Her heart leapt as he moved closer and they felt themselves in their own little world hearts bounding within their chests.

--

quick author's note: I changed a couple things of course from the original story so please let us see where this heads!

Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech though I wished I did.

Chapter 2

Rick watched as the breeze moved her hair softly across her, he could not help but want to move forward. Stepping, ever so slowly, Rick realized that he couldn't move faster if he wanted to, he could feel within him that if he did, somehow the magic would disappear.

Roy Fokker stared with open shock, his 'little brother' Rick, whom he had helped raise since he was 7, had somehow made the 'Ice Queen' hesitate. Never, in the last 5 years, had Roy seen Lisa Hayes hesitate ever, it just wasn't her; yet, somehow, Rick had found some spell to cast that could calm her anger, soften her harshness. Roy literally had to force his mouth to snap shut, as he stared in amazement.

Slowly, Rick stopped and stood in front of Lisa, soaking up her beauty as though the vision of her was his own breath of life. "Hi," he blurted, flushing with embarrassment at his outburst, afraid of ruining what he had just been able to enter. His heart melts when he sees a smile start to form, a beautiful, honest smile that pulled his sight from Lisa's eyes. Rick breathed, realizing that he had been holding his breath after his little outburst, afraid of what might have happened.

Lisa could smell him, his faint scent of grease, sweat and some cologne; a husky smell, but more of a manly smell. She smiles upon realizing that she just considered his smell manly, and attractive. Suddenly, Lisa notices something out of the corner of her eye, annoyed, she turns to stare at who or whatever had distracted her from those gorgeous eyes.

--

"Um….Commander Hayes, is there something I can help you with on my tarmac?"

Roy winced as soon as he spoke, for then he saw the full fury and assault of Lisa's eyes. As if brought from a dream, Roy watches as Lisa stands there in confusion, turning she sees Rick once again. 'What the hell was that Hayes!' screams Lisa inside her head. 'I can't be doing this, I have to show myself that I don't need another, I can't stand the thought of losing someone else.'

Rick watches as Lisa turns, looking away from him, seeing her look away brought anguish into his heart, freezing it, at the thought of her moving away, ending this dream.

As quickly as his fantasy appeared, Rick watched as Lisa's eyes changed from warm, and passionate, to hateful, emotionless.

"Rick Hunter, do you realize that you endangered well over 300 people, not only on the ground, but all of the pilots in the air, the command tower, those on the air field, and the SDF-1 itself! I should have you thrown in the brig for what you did! You just jeopardized everything that we have been working towards these last ten years. I will bring this up to Captain Gloval as you are detained and taken to the security station inside the ship."

With every word uttered from her mouth, Roy's eyes grew and grew. Near to the point of popping out, he heard that his little brother was going to be thrown in the brig for completing a stunt that was better than he did to get into the service, which he was immediately appointed Lt. for. But what surprised him more than her outburst, was the look upon Rick's face. One moment, it went from stark surprise, to sadness, as though she broke his heart, then immediately to his stubborn jaw set. Roy could only see where this was headed.

"Well excuse me Commander Hayes! I only did a simple maneuver in my plane that these pilots _should_ be able to perform in their sleep. The fact that, I knew exactly what I was doing, what my plane could handle! I am not an amateur up there, _furthermore, _if you want to throw me in the brig that is fine by me, but you should try getting the fact that Commander Fokker knew exactly what I was doing, he was the one who even taught me that!"

Upon hearing her name exit his lips, Lisa couldn't help but feel her heart skip as she looked further into Rick's eyes, but then she heard what followed and the blushing was not from embarrassment or flirtation, but from stark anger.

"_Who do you think you are? _I am not going to listen to some kid tell me-"

"Kid!? _Kid?_ I may be younger than you, you old sourpuss, but see for your own eyes that if that is how your pilots are, maybe they should be trained to stand up to the abilities of a _kid._"

"That is enough."

Both Rick and Lisa turned, shocked that there was actually someone else around them, even arguing, they hadn't really realized that they were not alone. Rick grimaces as he stares at Roy, his big brother, and leader of the Skull Squadron, the most decorated air squadron since the inception of aerial combat. Lisa, fuming realized that no matter what she wanted, Commander Fokker outranked her, and any outburst could end up putting herself in the brig.

"Commander, this is Rick Hunter, the pilot that I have brought here under personal command of Captain Gloval to start training in the Veritechs starting today. He has been brought here not only due to an order because of the fact that he is one of the best pilots I, or the captain himself, have ever seen, but because he is like a little brother to me. Now that we have that out of the way, Rick, this is Commander Lisa Hayes, the toughest and smartest woman to ever graduate from the Academy. She is the lead operator in the bridge of the SDF-1, meaning that when you are accepted into the service, she is your superior. Number 1, Rick stand over there next to your plane, Captain Gloval is on his way to talk to you. Number 2, Lisa, get back to the bridge. This is going to be a conversation between Rick, Captain Gloval and myself."

Absolutely fuming, Lisa glares at Roy, knowing that it would change nothing. Embarrassed by how she had acted, she couldn't believe that not only had she acted like a schoolgirl with a crush, but she had in front of one of her superior officers. Turning her gaze to Rick, she felt her heart beat faster, and yet break at the same time seeing the anger behind those eyes, the frustration, and yet also, something more that pulled her heart strings like nothing had ever before. Turning, Lisa Hayes walked resolutely toward the hatch that would lead her back to the bridge without saying another word.

Rick felt his heart skip when Lisa turned that strong gaze back upon him, he was mad, furious actually, but seeing those green gems, he could not help but feel even more attracted to her than he was originally, though he couldn't believe it was possible. As he stands there quietly, he sees her eyes change between many different emotions, then she turns and moves back to the exit hatch that he had not noticed before.

--

Sitting in his limousine, Captain Gloval watches the scene unfold, mildly chuckling to himself as he sees his 1st officer become completely befuddled by a young man, merely by seeing him, then, he laughs uproariously as he sees her tried and true method of enclosure, watching as she shut her emotions off, well, almost off, as she berated the newcomer. Upon seeing Commander Hayes return to the hatch and enter, Henry Gloval, Captain and Commander of the SDF-1, exits the car, heading to talk to his Fighter Battalion Commander, Roy Fokker.

"What the hell was that about, Rick?"

Still shocked, Roy still feels uncomfortable. He stepped in because he had to. Rick was his brother, Lisa a friend, and he was her and soon his superior officer. But upon making one comment, Roy felt as though he had caught them as lovers, not as strangers that had just met. The look of pure outrage upon both of their faces was unsettling. He could almost laugh had he not known better that Lisa hadn't let herself fall for any of the men that had come her way, on their own or by his and Claudia's hands. Now to see such a reaction, Roy couldn't wait to talk to Claudia, this was just too good to be true.

Coming back to reality, Roy saw upon Rick's face a look of total confusion. He couldn't place it, but could swear he saw something else there, pain?

"Rick… hey Rick! Earth to Hunter, hey little brother, what's wrong?"

Turning to Roy, Rick stared blankly into his big brother's face, completely confused. He could feel so many emotions running through his mind and heart, from full rage, to a complete despair, all of these, erupted upon seeing and standing in front of this Lisa Hayes. Rick decided right then and there, he would have to watch himself around her, something just stuck out about her and he was afraid of what he might say while she was around.

"That was an… interesting sight Commander."

Upon hearing the thick Russian accent of the Captain, Roy jumped to attention, then turning, grabbed Rick so that he would turn and face the captain. Rick, still half lost in his thoughts, turns around frustrated to the point of glaring. Seeing the intimidating visage of Captain Gloval, Rick straightened up, all thoughts of Lisa Hayes moved to the back of his head.

--

Claudia looks at the doorway and goggles as Lisa walks in, eyes of daggers, looking for anyone, anything to dig them into. Unfortunately for Lt. Meyers, who had just walked in to give her a report, he was the first person that acknowledged her.

"Commander Hayes, ma'am, I have the engineering reports that you as-"

"So what would you have me do Lieutenant? Stop everything that I am doing just to concentrate all of my efforts upon your report? Do you not see that I am quite busy preparing for our departure! For Christ's sake Meyers, we are about to go into space in this giant ship of alien technology, that, might I add, we are not even sure will fly or how it will operate once airborne. Put that report in the stack by my station and report back immediately to your post."

Stammering his apologies, Lieutenant Meyers scrambled to her station, nearing throwing his report upon the stack already there, and proceeded to lunge himself towards the door as she rounded upon the rest of the bridge crew.

"Well? What is everyone staring at? Get back to work!"

Claudia couldn't believe what she was seeing! Lisa had apparently been rattled by something that it broke her cool, collected demeanor to pieces. Somehow, Claudia couldn't help but wonder what happened down there on the tarmac, she and the other bridge officers had watched from what vantage point they could get, but unfortunately, none of the cameras would watch right outside of the hatch she had used to exit. All they could see beyond the shoulders of Lisa and the newcomer was what they could barely make out from out the bridge's observation window.

As Lisa moved to her observation station, she could see Claudia watching her from the corner of her eye. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Lisa turned and fought back telling Claudia about the young man she had just met, had insulted, and couldn't stop thinking about.

"Come on Lisa, tell Aunt Claudia."

"Not now Claudia, I have something to do, I'll be right back, I think I know where the captain is, I need to ask him something real quick."

Holding back her laughter, Claudia watched as Lisa turned around, blankly walking towards the hatch leading from the bridge. 'If I didn't know any better,' thought Claudia, 'I'd swear she'd just asked this Hunter out on a date.'

--

"So Mr. Hunter, you understand what it means if you join the ranks aboard the SDF-1?"

Taking a calming breath, Rick locked eyes with Captain Gloval as he began to discuss what Rick's obligations would be. After his initial shock of the captain being there, Rick listened intently, ever since he was a young man, he had dreamed of following his big brother into the service, and now that the fact his father had passed on within the last year, Rick had no reason to stay on earth, away from his only family.

Calmly, Rick recalled the day that Roy had shown up nearly 6 months ago at the World Amateur Flying Championships. Rick had been fine tuning his fanjet, a gift from his father before his passing, as he heard a voice he had not heard in over 3 years.

--

"Hey little brother."

Turning, Rick saw Roy standing there, looking strong and professional in his uniform and noticed an older man standing behind him.

"Hi Roy! I've been wondering when I'd see you next. I haven't seen you since pop's…" stopping the lump in his throat from really forming, Rick made himself finish the sentence, "funeral."

Watching a grimace form on Roy's face, Rick noticed that the second man seemed to be waiting on Roy to introduce him, knowing that this man was accidentally being ignored by Roy; Rick stood and moved in front of the taller man.

"Rick Hunter, pleased to meet anyone in company of Roy."

"Hello Mr. Hunter, my name is Captain Henry Gloval; I am in charge of the military forces upon Macross Island."

Whistling a little, Rick looks again at the man of importance in front of him, realizing that he had much strength, and now Rick could not help but see the air of authority, not vanity, but of a more somber, detained authority.

"Rick, this is my superior officer, Captain Gloval wanted to come with me and watch the pilot that I have been bragging to him about for the last 5 years."

Stepping forward, the captain removed his cap as he pulled out a pipe and started to pack the tobacco into it.

"Yes Mr. Hunter-"

"Please Captain, call me Rick."

Smiling, the captain continued, "Very well then, Rick. I was just telling how impressed I was with some of those maneuvers you pulled up there, Commander Fokker actually told me that you had the ability of surpassing him in one of our fighters."

Sighing, Rick closed his engine door, and began to wipe his hands to remove his grease, "I take it this has nothing to do with Commander Fokker's repeated attempts to have me join the military?"

Roy seemed to have walked away, as Rick finally noticed him down the hanger near a couple of pretty girls standing around looking for autographs. Smiling to himself, Rick turned his full attention back to Captain Gloval.

"Actually Mr. Hunter, this was going to be my offer for you to join." Answered the thick Russian accent of the man in front of Rick.

"Well, Captain, I am going to give you the same answer I gave Roy, I am not a killer, all I want to do is fly."

"I understand this Mr. Hunter, but you must see this from my point of view, we have recently had a ship of incredible size crash land on our planet. Not only do we have to watch for attacks here on Earth, but now we must watch for it from the skies. I have no intention of making you into a killer, but I want a man such as yourself. If I thought you to be a man who enjoyed the idea of killing, I would not have even approached you. I am not asking you to prepare for war, but more to prepare with the world for the defense that we surely will need to have prepared once those who lost that ship come to look for it."

Sighing, Rick listened to what the captain said, and realized that he spoke sense. Rick knew that Roy was not a killer by nature, but one of necessity. He also saw the valid point of the need to defend the Earth from an attack that they had no idea of what to expect.

"I tell you what captain, I am not completely against the idea, but before I come to a decision, I want some time to think, if that is alright."

"Of course Mr. Hunter. I hope that you will attend our grand ceremony on Macross later this year?"

Laughing, Rick took the extended hand of the fatherly captain, "Captain Gloval, sir, I would not miss it for the world."

--

Coming back to the present, Rick stared into the eyes of the captain that reminded him of a distant fatherly uncle, and smiled.

"That I am sir, I have decided that it is my wish to protect people as my father did and my brother does. I have lost relatives to other fighting, but this goes beyond families being hurt. I feel that if we are to enter a war with those that this ship originated from, we are going to find more than just families injured but I fear our entire planet and race."

Nodding, Captain Gloval moved over and looked down into Rick's eyes.

"Very well Mr. Hunter, I accept your wish to join the RDF forces aboard the SDF-1, once we have taken off, we will start your training."

"As you command, Captain." Voiced Rick, producing a strong salute that he had practiced when he was little while watching Roy when he came home from leave.

With a smile, Captain Gloval saluted him back, and began heading to the hatch that was opening, seeing Lisa exit once again. Smiling deeper, Captain Gloval thought it was nigh time for Commander Hayes to take a break from all the work he had loaded upon her.

"Ah, Commander Hayes, just the officer I was looking for."

Gloval watched with a smirk as Lisa had to forcibly turn her attention to him from something behind him.

"Captain?"

"Yes Lisa, I have an assignment for you. I want you to take our new recruit to the central operations inside and get him acquainted with where his barracks will be."

Confused, Lisa looked past the captain once again, locking eyes with Rick yet again. A smile grew softly upon her face and Gloval could barely hold back his own.

"Commander? Do you understand my instructions?"

Watching Lisa jump from her seat, Gloval watched as her face became splotchy red from not paying attention.

"Yes sir, I understand. I will take him immediately."

"Good, oh and Lisa?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Next time, try not to yell at the person until you are sure it is their fault."

Blushing once more, but not for the reason Gloval expected, he saw her eyes searching behind her upon the face of the young pilot who just joined his ranks.

"As you say, Captain."

Laughing at her reaction as she walks past him and starts squaring up against Rick, Captain Gloval motions for Roy to join him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Commander, you know Rick from his past, has he ever met Lisa?"

With a confused shrug, Roy responds, "To my knowledge Captain, today is the first time they have met."

Smiling once again, Captain Gloval moved to the hatch telling Roy to begin preparing his squadron, they would be departing in 30 minutes. Looking past the smart salute of Roy Fokker, Captain Gloval takes in the scene of his most trusted officer, become flustered with a man nearly 7 years younger than her as they started walking off towards another hatch entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: First, you are all correct; yes it is only a 5 year gap between Rick and Lisa. I accidentally typed 7, and having a brain lapse, I forgot to fix it. As it should be, Lisa and Rick will be at an age gap of 5 years. Second… Thank you all so much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech, unfortunately.

Chapter 3

Lisa stepped to the side, barely hearing as Captain Gloval made a comment at her expense. She couldn't help but look past him, searching for those crystal blue eyes.

"As you say, Captain."

Walking past Captain Gloval, Lisa moves cautiously, trying to understand her feelings about this young man that had just entered her life. As she came closer, Lisa began to hear some conversation that Roy was having with this Rick Hunter.

--

"–it's like I was telling you Roy, I had to bring it to an end. As much as I hated to stop, I couldn't keep doing that to her."

"Rick, it's not like I didn't care for her also, but how on earth did you plan on taking care of her when you are leaving with us? It's not like you had someone to watch her while you were away and not expect them to take her."

Lisa could feel her eyes burning, she had no idea what this feeling was, but she knew one thing, she was going to have a few choice words with Mr. Hunter about leaving someone that he cared so much for, just to go into space. Looking past Roy, Rick could see the burning fury inside Lisa's eyes. Roy, noticing the look Rick made past him, turned to see Lisa begin to find herself once again. 'This time,' thought Roy, 'I am not going to get in the middle of this.'

Turning, Roy addressed Lisa, "Commander, what are the Captain's orders for Hunter?"

Caught off guard, Lisa once again realized that she had forgotten that Roy was right there with this Hunter, and she had ignored him again. Gathering herself up, Lisa turned her full frustration upon Commander Fokker.

"First off, Commander, that is information for Mr. Hunter and the Captain entrusted me with it, not you." Roy started to cringe as she kept on; he had received more than one Lisa Hayes chew-downs. "Secondly, Commander, aren't you supposed to be informing your squadron of the ship's departure? I suggest, you start heading over there, we have roughly 23 minutes."

Turning, Roy gives the old, 'she's all yours bud,' look to Rick and trudged over to the captain who was still outside. Watching till he was out of earshot, Lisa looked at Rick and her expression changed, to one of apprehension.

"Um… If you don't mind my asking… and I am sorry for eavesdropping, but who were you and Commander Fokker discussing when I was walking up?"

Rick slanted one of his eyebrows as he tried to decipher the question. Who he and Rick had been talking about? All they had been talking about was his father's circus that he left to –.

Lisa jumped at the sudden outburst of laughter rolling from Rick as he stood in front of her. Stepping up closer to Rick, Lisa could barely contain her anger. Noticing Lisa's change of Lisa's demeanor, Rick began to calm himself so he could explain.

"Sorry… (Barely holding back chuckles.) Sorry Commander, but you misunderstood. We weren't talking about any certain person, what we were discussing is the fact that I had to sell my father's flying circus. He passed away a few years ago, and I had been trying to keep in alive, but I don't have a head for managing a business like that."

Lisa blushed 7 different shades of red after realizing that she had just been jealous of a business. As quickly as her embarrassment had risen, it was replaced and covered completely by a sickening thought, She had known this man for 20 minutes, and somehow she was getting green with envy over a business of his. 'I need something stronger than coffee,' thought Lisa for the third time in as many minutes.

Turning, Lisa began walking towards a smaller hatch along the side of the ship. As if he was a lost puppy, Rick began to follow without waiting for an invitation.

--

"SHE DID WHAT?"

All of the staff in the bridge jumped as Claudia momentarily dropped the receiver of the phone she had just been holding. Almost as quickly had it fell, Claudia reached down and snatched it up from the floor.

"Then what? Uh-huh, you're kidding! He really said that?"

The Trio's mouths were beginning to drool; they knew something of _great_ significance had to have happened to make their Chief Communications Officer react this way while on the bridge.

"What could have happened? Vanessa, have you heard anything over the channels?" asked a nervous Sammie Porter, Assistant Operations Officer under Lisa; she could barely stand being out of the loop of something this big.

"I've heard nothing! Oh, the suspense is killing me!" cried Vanessa Leeds, Chief Navigations Officer, barely keeping an eye of her monitor as a flux begins to form on the other side of the moon.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Commander Hayes?" asked Kim Young, Internal Systems Officer, nervously looking around, Lisa had been gone for a while.

As if to answer Kim, Claudia hung up the phone and started giggling. Holding her sides, Claudia had to fight to stay standing as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Ok Claudia, what is going on?" asked an anxious Vanessa.

Still laughing, Claudia turns and smiles a large smile to her friends.

"Ok, who said Lisa would fall for someone before we left?"

With a large smile growing on her face, Sammie spoke up. "That would be me."

"Then Sammie, you have won the pool."

With shouts of surprise, the entire Trio ran forward, wrapping themselves around Claudia begging for all the sordid details.

--

"-and this is where we have our water recycler. Without this, the ship would run out of water after being in space for 20 minutes."

Rick was barely paying attention. Walking next to Lisa, Rick watched as she finally seemed to become comfortable while walking with him. Ever since they entered the ship, Rick had been tongue-tied, seeing the SDF-1 from the outside, and stepping inside, were completely different sights to see. For the first 5 minutes of their walk, Rick and Lisa walked in silence, him in his shock, her from her nervousness. Since entering the ship, Lisa had begun to relax, slowly at first, and begin to start describing all the different parts of the ship as she and Rick walked by.

"Li- Commander Hayes?"

Lisa's breath caught on hearing him almost say her name, heart bounding at his voice.

"Yes Mr. Hunter?"

With his best smile, Rick replied, "Please, call me Rick."

'Oh god, that smile,' Lisa just locked eyes with him, that smile melted her heart. 'Big mistake Hayes,' thought Lisa, his eyes held her more than his smile could ever dream to.

As Rick stood there, he felt a warmth grow within him as Lisa locked eyes with him. 'Her eyes are perfect,' thought Rick not even caring that he was staring.

"Well, if I can call you Rick, then I would prefer you called me Lisa."

'What am I saying!?' thought Lisa, 'I don't even know this man,' in the first 10 minutes of knowing him, he aggravated her more than anyone, even Roy Fokker, had been able to do in years, and now she was going on first name basis with him!

Raising an eyebrow, Rick watches Lisa in confusion, upon seeing her face change multiple expressions.

"Lisa? Is everything ok?" Rick asks, hesitant after seeing her face change at his first words.

Hearing her name uttered by Rick with concern, made her heart leap and she couldn't help but smile broadly.

"More than you could ever know." She said, eyes sparkling.

Rick couldn't help but smile. He couldn't bring himself to look away from those beautiful green eyes. In just an instant, all the pain, doubt, and worry Rick had seen within them evaporated and she looked… happy.

All she could do while standing there was watch as Rick began to walk slowly forward, gasping slightly when he took her hand, Lisa could only stare into his eyes as Rick moved forward. Softly, Rick pressed his lips against Lisa's, tenderly at first, Rick trying his best to not frighten or anger Lisa, he just couldn't hold back any longer.

Lisa's head spun as soon as his lips met hers. Immediately as their lips touched, a spark of energy passed through them, Lisa knew it was through both of them, for she felt it leave him and enter her. Before she realized it, Lisa had her arms wrapped around Rick's neck and was kissing him fully.

Rick felt a rush of excitement as Lisa began to wrap her arms around his neck. Slowly, Rick pulled away, as much as he hated to, he knew that he wanted more than just a single moment, he wanted it all.

Lisa softly moaned in sadness as she felt Rick move away, pulling those perfect lips away from her. At her moaning, Rick couldn't stop himself and fell back to her and kissed her deeply. Upon feeling his lips once again, Lisa couldn't help but smile and wrapped her arms around him as he had one hand on her hip, the other playing with her hair.

Both lost their sense of time, not wanting to end the moment that both had been longing for. Suddenly, a siren started to scream throughout the passageways of the ship. Breaking the kiss, Lisa starts coming out of her stupor and listens to the announcement being broadcasted.

"Attention all hands: this is Captain Gloval speaking. We are now on high alert, sensors have picked up gravity fluctuations on the dark side of the moon, All hands report to your battle stations, Commander Hayes report to the bridge immediately."

Jumping back from Rick like a date at a middle school dance being scolded for being to close, Lisa stands there shocked by her actions. In the last 10 minutes, she had gone from pure anger, to green with jealousy, to physical longing, to a little more that she couldn't place. Stepping back a couple of steps from Rick, Lisa stares into his beautiful eyes and smiles.

"I have to report to the bridge, can I ask you for one favor, Rick?"

Standing there, Rick gives her his best smile, to his joy, he sees her smile deepen.

"Whatever you need, Lisa."

As Lisa begins speaking, Rick's smile fades softly, "I have to ask that you never share what just happened. I know that you are joining the military and that you will be working as a pilot. But the problem with that is that I am the Executive Officer on the bridge, all pilots when I am on duty report to me directly. I do not want to lose the respect of those pilots for what just happened."

"Lisa, you make it sound like a mistake, and by the way you seemed to react, and how I feel about it, that couldn't have been a mistake…"

Reaching out, Lisa takes Rick's hand and squeezes it, "I never said it was a mistake, but as of right now, we have to keep what just happened a secret. If that were to get out to any officer, I could lose my post, and I'm sorry Rick, but the military is my life."

Listening, Rick couldn't help but smile at her. In his head, he heard a line mentioned in a movie he had seen a few months ago, "The Princess Bride". Looking her square in the eyes, he gazed into Lisa's eyes and spoke.

"As you wish."

Smiling to Rick, Lisa turned and ran towards the bridge. Heading back the way they had come, Rick made his way out the hatch he had entered and saw Roy shouting orders at some pilots standing at attention.

--

"Where the hell is Lisa?" exclaimed Sammie, who was now at Lisa's station due to the fact Lisa was still MIA.

As the hatchway opened, everyone turned to see a disgruntled Lisa run through the entrance.

"I'm here, Sammie back to your station. Claudia give me a status report."

Claudia stared at Lisa, her hair was disheveled, and a look of annoyance covered Lisa's face as she moved to her post.

"cough Lisa, we're going to have a long talk after this is over."

Lisa cringed at the sounds of laughter erupting around the bridge as Captain Gloval re-entered the bridge.

"Commander Hayes, prepare for lift off. We have just been ordered into the space, after that little light show of ours, the cruisers are moving from behind the moon towards Earth. We must defend the Earth at any cost." Upon reaching his captain's chair, Gloval sat, looking over printouts from departments.

"Yes, sir!" called Lisa has all her thoughts of Rick were shoved out of her head, it was time for duty, not infatuations.

--

Walking forward, Rick waited till Roy was done shouting out battle orders, then stood there as Roy walked over.

"What do you need me to do big brother?"

"Well Rick, have you ever flown a jet?"

"Yes, but never in battle. But if that's what it takes, I will do whatever I have to do to get in and stay in the service."

Roy raised an eyebrow at Rick's outburst. 'What was that about?' wondered Roy.

"Rick, coming to the understanding of what you will have to do, and actually doing it and living with it are completely different. I tell you what, why don't you go and help the mechanics, until you're trained, you might seriously hurt yourself or another in the ranks."

Rick felt his shoulders fall, though he knew what Roy said made sense, he still didn't want to just sit around and think about what had just happened.

"Ok, you got it big brother, careful up there."

With the trademark Roy Fokker smile, he turns to Rick on his way to his plane, "You know me Rick; I have to come back and teach you don't I?"

Smiling, Rick watched as Roy climbed into his plane and began to taxi to the runway. Turning towards the SDF-1, Rick saw something that made his heart skip, there was an extra jet sitting to the side. With Rick's own smile, he walked over and climbed in as a flight crew came to fuel it up and check his weaponry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Captain, we have contact," nervously called Vanessa from her post, watching as the screen starts to flicker multiple marks closing in fast to the ship.

Sitting back in his chair, Captain Gloval watches his own monitor, seeing the ships moving out of the moon's orbit and advancing towards Earth. Reaching up, Gloval removes his cap and begins to rub his temples. 'Damnit, we're not ready for this! Armor 10 and 2 are already getting hit hard, I don't have a crew with enough experience to be going straight into battle.'

"Commander Hayes, give me a status report on our VT squadrons."

Turning from the captain, Lisa begins going over a status report flashing upon her screen.

"Green, Tango, and Ghost squadrons have been wiped out, sir. The rest besides Skull have taken heavy casualties, wait a second, there's an extra Skull flying around…"

Searching the database, Lisa sees that no one been assigned that jet for the day, and notices that though this jet has not switched from fighter configuration, whomever was piloting has racked up 5 kills.

"Captain, we have an unidentified pilot flying in one of the VT's from the exhibition grounds on Macross Island."

Curious, Captain Gloval stands and moves over to the side of Lisa to see the information as it comes in. Watching the screen for a second, Captain Gloval moves back to his chair, and picks up his receiver.

"Commander Grant, patch me to that Veritech."

"Yes sir, Captain."

--

"This is Captain Henry Gloval. Whoever is flying that plane, I want your name and rank immediately."

Smirking to himself, Rick finally opens up the vid screen on his com to see Captain Gloval looking into a camera while holding the receiver to his ear.

"Civilian Rick Hunter, captain. You haven't given me a rank yet."

Hearing the chatter over the main speaker, Lisa's eyes bulge as she opens up her vid screen to see Rick. Holding back her feelings, Lisa waits for the captain to handle the situation.

A wide-eyed Gloval stares into the vid screen. Here was the pilot he had just brought here to help with training and defense, who had no experience in a Veritech, nor any in combat, and he was still flying, still alive.

"Well Mr. Hunter, I'm glad to see your enthusiasm, but, the fact remains that you have not been trained formally nor have you even received a military commission yet. You understand that I will have to take action once this is over don't you?"

Barely paying attention, Rick could only nod. Though he was an experienced pilot, flying in combat was entirely different. The only thing that saved his life besides his flying experience in the circus, was Roy Fokker. Roy, though not on the general TAC net, had a private channel opened and was flying next to Rick, giving him instructions on the plane and its inner workings.

"Doin' good Rick, now keep that bogie in your sights, wait for the targeting computer to lock on, there you go. You have tone, Rick, take the shot."

Pulling the trigger, Rick closed his eyes. He had never wanted to kill, in all his life, all he wanted to do was fly, but now it was past that, he had no way of staying safe and secure anymore, be it a war in space, or a war on earth. If he had to fight, he wanted it to be on his own terms. Rick's eyes open once he hears the confirmation and listens to Roy berate him for closing his eyes once more before the kill was confirmed.

"Mr. Hunter!" Rick's eyes shot open upon hearing Lisa's voice. Thinking on what she asked earlier, he would try and keep this as plutonic as possible.

"Yes Commander?" Rick asked keeping his voice neutral.

"Mr. Hunter, do you realize how many laws you have broken since you decided to climb in a piece of military equipment and take it for a joyride without permission. You are liable to be arrested upon landing and thrown in the brig."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing, here he was, helping fight, with no training and keeping up and staying alive, and he was getting bitched at for trying to help.

"Joyride? _JOYRIDE?_ You think this is a fun time? Listen, I joined this fight, when I had no reason to, to help. The fact that I took it shouldn't matter considering how many pilots that you have lost and the fact of how many of us that are up here, we can still use more. I am so sorry _Commander, _but I don't give a damn about your little rules and regulations. If you want, I can come and land this thing and let you take over since you have the ranking and all."

Claudia stood watching, caught between shock and laughter, as Lisa grew more and more red with every word spoken by this Hunter. Claudia watched out of the corner of her eye, she had seen Lisa a few times since they had become best friends erupt in anger, and she could see the threshold about to be crossed. Over the TAC net, Claudia's attention was pulled back to the monitor, there on her screen was Roy Fokker, her love and life. It still surprised her that she actually fell for a womanizer like Fokker, and what was even more surprising, was the fact that he stopped the womanizing, just for her.

"Commander Grant, I think you might want to end that chat they are having, it's a little distracting to me and my men."

Lisa blushed furiously as she realized that her and Rick's little blow up was on the general comm frequency. Anyone who tuned in, be it civilian or personnel, would hear them going at it.

Barely controlling her rage, Lisa manages one comment before shutting off the general vid screen, "Rick Hunter switch to frequency Alpha-924."

Hearing a laugh erupt over the general, Lisa turned to Claudia as she heard from a laughing Rick Hunter, "She thinks that I'm going to switch channels just to hear her bitch at me for helping? Also, luckily for me, I don't even know how to switch to that frequency since it's a code of some sort."

Before Lisa could turn on her general once again, she heard the voice of Roy call over it.

"Alright Hunter, that's enough, turn off your general and switch back to your private that I had you set up. All pilots move to quadrant Lambda 16 for counter-attack against these invaders."

"Captain!" cried Vanessa. "Captain, all of the Armored Space Division has been wiped out, we have taken minimal damage but now we can't hook up with armor 10."

Sighing to himself, Gloval looks at the radar. 'There's no other option,' thought Gloval, 'a fold looks like our only option of survival.'

"Commander Hayes, I want you to bring us back down over Macross Island. Once we enter the atmosphere, I want you to activate a Hyper-space fold, target: the other side of the moon."

"But, Captain, the fold system has never been tested! We might kill everyone on board." Cried Claudia, fear showing in her voice for the first time at the thought of more lives lost.

"I understand your concern, Claudia, but the fact is we will die here, or out in space where when this ship is destroyed, the debris will not destroy more of the earth than it would if we were right inside of orbit. We have no chance of escaping without a fold."

"Yes, sir." Claudia begrudgingly agreed.

"Lisa, I want all Veritechs back on board before we re-enter earth's atmosphere." Ordered the captain.

--

Over the general TAC net, a general order for retreat was ordered; Rick couldn't help but look at Lisa as he flew towards the ship, letting Roy go first so he knew where to dock as the ship re-entered the atmosphere.

"Mr. Hunter?" called a sweet voice over the com, "I am to inform you that after you board, you are to report to the bridge immediately, is that understood?"

"Loud and clear bridge, might I ask who has such a sweet voice?" Rick asked, as ever the large flirt.

Lisa's eyes glare as she moves to the side of the bridge, barely able to stop her hand from shaking as she tried to pour herself some coffee.

Over Rick's com came Roy as he called a response, "That Rick, is Claudia Grant, and I suggest you stay away from her, her boyfriend gets a little touchy about flyboys around her."

Smiling, Claudia listens as Rick replies, "Oh, is that so big brother, so who's her boyfriend then?"

"That would be me, Rick." Roy said in his amused tone of voice.

"Wow, I definitely got to meet her Roy, if she was able to make you settle down."

Claudia laughs as she listens to Roy try and defend himself against the comments.

As Rick pulls in to a docking station, he climbs out of the plane, dropping down to a waiting Roy.

"What Roy?" asked Rick, seeing a look on his face.

"Nothing Rick, just wondering what happens now."

As if to answer his question, both men are wracked with pain and their vision blurs as they feel what seems like they are being ripped apart and mashed back together over and over. Nearly as quickly as it started, both men lifted themselves off the dock looking around perplexed. Before either was able to ask a question, a broadcast was made over the intercom.

"All Veritechs are to move out for rescue operations for the refugees of Macross Island."

"Rescue operations?" both Rick and Roy asked during their momentary pause, then without waiting for an answer, both ran back to their planes.

"Rick! You need to head up to the bridge remember?" yelled Roy before he closed his canopy.

"Don't worry Roy, I think he'll understand, and if Captain Gloval doesn't, I'm not sure I'd want to serve under someone more interested in the rules than in helping those that need it."

With that, both took off and headed into deep space, finding what they could to salvage and looking for the refugee bunkers.

--

Walking next to Rick, Roy watches in silence, wondering what is eating at his little brother.

"So Rick, you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Not yet Roy, not something I want to talk about, plus I made a promise that I plan on keeping."

Confused, Roy leads Rick towards the bridge. Both men were exhausted, they had been flying for the last 12 hours working on the clean-up and rescue of the refugees since somehow, they and the entirety of Macross Island had been transported with the ship into deep space. It was not until roughly an hour into the operation that they found out that they had been transported to the outer reaches of the solar system, past Pluto.

"C'mon Rick, I've only seen you like this one other time, it's not like you so…depressed."

Raising an eyebrow towards Roy as they are walking, Rick chuckles.

"Well, in my defense, I was in my first battle today and had to take other lives. Also, I met someone that I was attracted to, but she not only could make my heart leap, but annoy me so much that I could see spots! As you can guess Roy, I'm a little stressed."

Rick watches his brother out of the corner of his eye, as Roy begins to softly laugh which grows the further down the passage they move. Before Rick realizes it, he begins to laugh also. They are crying from the laughter by the time they arrive at the bridge hatch. Stopping outside the door, Roy puts a hand on Rick's shoulder, turning him to face his brother.

"Listen Rick, you're healthy, you're alive, what else can you need right now? Listen, you'll be fine, he can't be that mad, just go in and take your slap on the wrist and I'll see you out on the flight deck."

Turning, Roy pats his little brother one last time on the back, and turns back the way they came.

"Have fun little brother." Winked Roy.

Smirking, Rick called back, "If that sweet voiced Claudia is in there, I'm sure I will!"

Bursting out laughing, Rick wipes the tears away from his eyes as he watches the man who has always treated him like a brother, walking off with a middle finger raised in a mock salute.

--

A smart knock upon the door brought everyone's attention from their console inside the bridge. After a moment, all of the women saw a handsome, dark haired man walk in. Piercing blue eyes, a charming smile, and a hint of mischief in his walk, the Trio, all as one couldn't take their eyes off of him, that is, till they saw who he was looking at.

Lisa had barely said anything outside of what was necessary since she had returned to the bridge and had fury written across her face whenever any of the fellow bridge crew so much as looked at her. All of them saw with shock as Lisa turned when the door opened, and her expression changed completely. Where there was anger, there was compassion, where there was annoyance, there was peace, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Rick barely paid attention to anything in the bridge, his eyes scanned it at first, but as soon as they locked on Lisa, he forgot anything else. Moving forward, he suddenly remembered why he had come here and turned at the large chair situated in the middle of the observation point of the bridge. There, sitting like a benevolent king watching his people, sat Captain Gloval. Upon noticing Rick, Captain Gloval smiled broadly when he noticed it was Rick that walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Hunter, so glad you could make it."

Rick tensed, he wasn't sure how to take the comment, he decided that defending his actions would be a better course of action. His father had always told him, better to ask for forgiveness, than permission.

"Captain, I am sorry that I did not report when you ordered. I saw there was a need for pilots out there and could not sit idly by while the refugees were left out there to freeze and die. Commander Fokker and I just finished bringing in the last refugee transport, and I came here immediately after I exited the plane."

Smile broadening, Gloval sat there for a moment, thinking how best to handle this.

"Mr. Hunter, I have decided your punishment, for the next month and a half you will be in training to become fully certified on the VF-1J, this Veritech is designed for squadron leaders and officers, if you have proved yourself by then, we will have a new Corporal among our fighter squadrons."

Taken aback, everyone on the bridge stood there, amazed that this man, who was a civilian, had just been bumped forward and would be receiving an officer position.

Looking from a stunned Rick Hunter, to Commander Hayes, the captain smiled, "Now Hunter, I think it's time for you to be introduced to the ship, Commander Hayes, I wan-"

"Sir! What about my post?" Asked a frightened Lisa, she didn't like where this was going.

"1st Lieutenant Porter is trained for that position Commander, and you have not left your post for the last 21 hours. Even without the battle and resulting chaos that we have dealt with over the last 14 hours, that is still a long shift. Go, take Hunter to the Bachelor Officer Quarters, and have the Sgt on duty give him a room. Is that understood?"

Turning ghostly white, Lisa could barely move as she was held by Rick's gaze. Claudia held a smile as she saw Lisa lock eye contact with this Hunter, and her color return to her with a vengeance.

Swallowing hard, Lisa turned her gaze to Captain Gloval, "Yes, sir. Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave the bridge?"

Still smiling, Gloval retorted, smile growing larger as he spoke.

"Yes Commander, you are to not report back to the bridge tomorrow. I am making you take a mandatory day off; you have not taking one for the last month. That is something that will change Commander. If you come in tomorrow, I will have you thrown in the brig. Is that understood?"

Laughter was erupting from the entire bridge crew before he had finished, all except for Lisa. Stammering, she tried her best to protest. Before she could form her words, Captain Gloval looked at Rick and stood.

"My first order to you Hunter is to get Commander Hayes off this bridge, and make her eat and then make her show you where the BOQ's are. You will start training tomorrow, now, both of you are dismissed, you have your orders."

Laughing to himself, Rick takes Lisa's hand and starts leading her from the bridge as she followed, lost in her thoughts. Claudia moved over when she could breathe, and stood in front of the captain.

"Captain, sir, why did you do have him escort her out? I don't believe she took kindly to that."

Sighing, the Captain Gloval moved to the observation window, staring out at the space ahead.

"The reason I did Claudia is the fact that Lisa has not lived for anything outside of the military in the last 10 years. You know just as I do that all she does is show up for duty, go and rest, then repeat everyday. I can't have her breaking down from the constant pressure due to the fact she doesn't want to rest." 'Also, I could see the look she gave young Hunter,' he thought, 'It reminds me of how I saw my wife, all those years ago.'

--

Rick had to drag Lisa from the bridge, but the further they moved, Lisa had taken the lead. Rick couldn't help but laugh at her; she was now back in control, and not letting him get a word in edgewise.

"From now on Mr. Hunter-"

"I thought we agreed first names, Lisa." Rick said, jokingly.

Lisa shivered as she heard him say her name once again, feeling his eyes upon her. Turning she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Ok, you got me Rick-"

"Well, I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Rick jabbed, smirking.

Realizing what she said, Lisa blushed, but then gained a mischievous look in her eyes that made Rick swallow hard.

"Well, Rick," said Lisa erotically, "If you want me, you are going to have to try harder than this to sway me."

Seeing his face go crimson, Lisa laughed for the first time in weeks. Winking at him, Lisa took Rick's hand.

"I'm just kidding with you Rick, calm down."

"Not worried Lisa, just curious how much harder I have to try." Rick teased.

This time it was Rick's turn to watch her face go crimson. Rick and Lisa laughed as they made their way through the ship on their way to the mess hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: been a couple days, sorry about that. Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter Background: With the quick response of the SDF-1 crew, most of the refugees of Macross Island were saved. A couple days after the 'incident', the Macross mayor found his way to the bridge, where he began working out living and food arrangements with Captain Gloval. Within hours, crews were beginning to salvage and bring what they could of Macross and brought it aboard the ship.

Working diligently with the engineers and off-duty staff, the citizens of Macross were able to build their city once again in a matter of weeks. Since that time, restaurants and movie theatres had opened, along with most businesses. The citizens and crew alike were thrilled to be able to somewhat relax, since they had been able to have something from home travel the stars with them.

Chapter 5

Three months had passed since Rick had joined the SDF-1 and its crew. Holding to his word, Captain Gloval had indeed brought Rick in, and through his exceptional performance in training, and his experience in the field, Rick had earned the rank of Corporal. Having flown multiple missions with the Skull squadron, Rick had started to earn more and more respect among his fellow pilots and the officers throughout the ship.

"Rick! Hey Rick, slow down little brother!" yelled Roy as he ran to catch Rick as he was leaving the hangar.

Turning, Rick watched as Roy ran towards him, "What is it Roy, I'm not in the mood."

Laughing a little to himself, Roy smiled wide as he replied, "Now is that my fault? I can't help what's bugging you little brother."

Sighing, Rick rubs his temples, "I know that Roy, it's just been a long day."

"Then why don't we go into town and get a drink?"

Looking at Roy's roguish smile, Rick couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, we'll go and get a drink, but how about some food first? I haven't been eating that much and I'm starting to get hungry."

"Sounds wonderful to me Rick, I actually know a nice restaurant that we can go to and get some grub. It's ri-"

"It's not that Chinese restaurant you took me to last week is it? You could barely keep your eyes off that serving girl they have."

Smiling broader, Roy retorts, "Hey, I can't help she looks good-"

"Roy, she looks like she's 16! You want to lose your stripes?"

"Rick, you know that I wouldn't do anything. Plus, Claudia would have me strung up faster than any MP could get to me."

Laughing, the two VT pilots start to move through the ship, headed for the new Macross City.

--

"C'mon Lisa, you can't just sit here all the time! Let's go get some food."

Claudia couldn't get over how Lisa was acting. Whenever she wasn't on duty, she was somewhere near the bridge, whenever she had free time, she would just head back to her quarters and hide away.

"That does it Commander Hayes," Claudia mockingly told her, "you are coming with me out into the city, we're going to get some food."

Sighing, Lisa turns from her station, there was a reason she hadn't been socialable.

"Fine Claudia, fine… if it will get you off my case then sure."

"Mind if I invite Roy?"

Tensing, Lisa releases her anxiety and faces her best friend, "That's fine Claudia, as long as he's the only one to join us."

Smiling to herself, Claudia goes to the receiver at her station and opens up a general broadcast. "Attention: Commander Fokker please call the Prometheus. Commander Fokker, call the Prometheus."

--

"What could that be about?"

Rick pauses while Roy moves to a pay phone located on the street across from the restaurant. While he was waiting, Rick took a moment to look around at the innards of the ship that had been transformed into a bustling city. Since they had been brought aboard, the citizens moved like they did back on earth, running businesses, living their lives as normal as they could. It still amazed Rick that with everything these people had been through, they had picked up their lives and moved forward, never giving up.

"This is Commander Fokker…"

"Roy? It's Claudia"

Roy immediately forgot his exhaustion and began to smile, "Hey beautiful, what's going on?"

"Not much Roy, I just knew you were off duty, and Lisa and I were going to get some food. We were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Somewhat hesitant, Roy glances back to Rick across the street, "Well gorgeous, I actually am going to that Chinese restaurant in town, you know, the White Dragon? The one that all the pilots like to eat at all the time."

"… You mean the one with that cute teenager that everyone has been talking about? She works there doesn't she?" Roy grimaced, he knew what that pause meant: explain or we'll have problems.

"Well, they do have good food Clau, I was just meeting some of the guys, but I can meet you somewhere else if you want."

After a slight pause, Roy began to exhale when he heard Claudia speak, "Alright Roy, here's the deal, we're going to go to that Italian place that just opened up."

"You got it sweetheart, I'll be bringing a bud along, we both just got off shift, so we'll meet you there hon."

Before Claudia could reply, Roy hung up the phone and walked across the street hailing Rick.

--

Hanging up the phone, Claudia bit her lip. She could guess who Roy had with him, and she had a feeling Rick Hunter was behind Lisa's recent mood. Looking over her shoulder, Claudia saw Lisa standing near the hatch ready to leave. Walking over, Claudia decided to hope that if it was Rick that would be with him, lunch wouldn't be ruined.

"He's going to meet us at Giovanni's." Claudia couldn't help but smile when Lisa had a bright smile appear.

"I have wanted to try that place out ever since I heard it was opening! Italian is my favorite!"

Smiling to one another, Lisa and Claudia move through the ship, headed for the new restaurant. Hiding her concern, Claudia hoped against hope that whoever was joining them, that this smile wouldn't disappear.

--

"What was that about Roy?" Called Rick as he saw Roy jogging back towards him.

"Not much Rick, it was Claudia. She wants us to meet her at the new Italian restaurant downtown." Roy smiled; he remembered Rick's favorite food.

"They opened? I thought that was next week! Well I would love to eat there." exclaimed Rick. Just as suddenly as he had smiled, Rick began to change to his melancholy stage.

"Rick? What's wrong little brother?"

"Well, Roy I just remembered that bulletin they sent to everyone. For the first week, it's formal attire and couples only."

Smirking to himself, 'I'm a genius,' Roy moved over and grabbed Rick around the shoulders and started walking him forward. "Don't worry Rick, we'll figure out something."

Raising an eyebrow, Rick retorted, "You know Roy, the last time you said something like that to me, we were cleaning engines for 2 months."

Grimacing, Roy recounted how he and Rick were punished by Pops for months for a little mishap. "Now Rick, how was I supposed to know that he was a police man, and the local chief to boot."

Laughing to each other, the two pilots start to move through the crowded streets of the space traveling city.

--

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lisa. "I can't believe I can't get in!"

Claudia couldn't believe their luck. The one time she tries to get Lisa out, and she is actually excited to do so, they can't get in due to stupid rules of the restaurant. Neither of them could believe it when they had walked up and saw the sign for opening week.

"C'mon Lisa, we can go somewhere else, or we can try and find someone to go in with you if you want. I might be able to get Roy to find a friend to join us."

Before Lisa responded, Claudia saw a sight that made her heart leap, and falter at the same time. Around the corner came her fiancé Roy Fokker, and his 'little brother' and apparent thorn in Lisa's side, Rick Hunter.

Walking forward, Rick saw what he had somewhat feared, Claudia standing with someone with long, auburn hair. Swallowing hard and glaring at Roy, Rick moves forward.

"What's wrong Claudia? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Asked Lisa, wondering what had just come over her best friend. Turning the direction Claudia was staring, Lisa's breath caught, there was Rick walking forward with Roy. 'Oh great,' thought Lisa, 'I can't get him out of my head while I'm working and now I run into him on the night I agree to go out with Claudia.'

"Hello, Commander Hayes, Officer Grant," Rick said, giving them a smart salute. Though both saluted him, Rick couldn't help but stare at Lisa, all of his frustration was centered around this woman.

"Hello Corporal Hunter." Both of them said simultaneously.

"Guess I'm chopped liver over here." said a sarcastic Roy.

Moving over to her fiancé, Claudia reaches up to kiss him, then whispers in his ear, "You are going to be for bringing him along if this ruins dinner."

Gazing into Lisa's eyes, Rick speaks loud enough so Roy and Claudia can hear him.

"Why don't we go inside, since apparently you two decided we were supposed to be a couple for the evening."

Roy could barely hold back a laugh as he saw Claudia fluster for the first time since he'd known her.

"Rick, Lisa… this is not what I was going for." stammered a nervous Claudia.

Laughing, Roy moved forward as he began to speak, "She might not have, but I did. It's obvious that you two like each other, and if you don't, then think of this as a night to get to know each other and us."

Rick chanced a glance over to Lisa as they walked next to one another up to the Maitre'd.

"I'm sorry, but this is formal wear only." spoke the nasally man.

Stepping forward, Lisa gave him her best 'Ice Queen' stare, which made him cower somewhat.

"If you couldn't tell, we are part of the military. We have been in and out of battle for the last 14 hours, and all we wanted was to eat at a nice restaurant since me and my friends survived yet another day. On top of that, these uniforms are considered formal attire; you don't see the pilots in their flight suits do you?"

The man could do nothing but cower under the barrage from Lisa, when she had finished, he waved for the four of them to enter the restaurant and enjoy their meals.

Walking next to Lisa, Rick was impressed. While they were moving to the table, Rick leaned over next to Lisa's ear and whispered.

"That Lisa Hayes, was amazing, you really showed him whose boss."

Lisa nearly tripped when Rick began to whisper in her ear, hearing his voice that soft, and his breathing upon her ear and neck sent shivers up and down her spine. Without realizing what she was doing, Lisa reached back and put her hand on Rick's neck and held him there for a second, completely catching him off guard.

"Um…Lisa?"

Lisa woke from her little dream in shock, Claudia was staring at them, and that's when Lisa realized where her arm was. Whipping her arm back to her side, Lisa walked quickly over to a chair at the table, beet red with embarrassment. Before she could pull out the chair, Rick walked over and assisted her seating, making her blush even more. Seating himself, Rick gazed at Lisa as she lost herself in his eyes, his mind once again started to go over what happened that first night aboard the ship.

--

As Rick walked beside Lisa, he couldn't help but look her over. Long slim legs, curves that spoke for themselves, and a face like a model, Lisa was downright beautiful. Rick was so caught up in Lisa, that he didn't see her watching him. She could see his gaze, how he was thirsting for more of her, seeing that look in his eyes matching how she felt gave her tremors once again.

"Rick, you're staring." Lisa said, taken back.

Physically shaking himself, Rick came back to reality. Immediately, Rick realized how he had been looking at Lisa, and grew red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Lisa, I don't know what came over me."

Smiling mischievously, Lisa reached and touched Rick's cheek, making him gasp at her touch. He couldn't believe how soft her hands were, nor how they could find the curves of his face so easily.

"Rick, why don't we follow the captain's orders and get something to eat, I am quite hungry, and with the pace we've set, we won't reach Mess until morning."

Blushing once again, Rick reaches and takes Lisa's hand and begins walking down the passageway. Lisa couldn't believe how holding this man's hand, felt so natural, felt like they should continue and never stop. 'Stop it Lisa! You know you can't be with anyone, you can't stand the thought of losing someone else you love.' With this new thought ricocheting through her head, Lisa lost what smile she had.

As the two made their way to the mess hall, they slowly let go of each other, Rick didn't want to, but he could sense Lisa's mood change and new that it wasn't the time. As they approached the entrance, a young enlisted stepped forward.

"I'm sorry sir, but this room is only for military personnel. Commander, you may enter ma'am."

Before Rick could retort, Lisa stepped forward with that 'no nonsense' look he had seen on her face when he was being yelled at earlier that day.

"First, Private, when someone walks here with one of your commanding officers, you should recognize that they could be a guest of that officer. Secondly, this man is in a flight suit, it would be safe to assume that he had just been piloting, which means you should assume he is a member of the RDF. Now, step aside and let me and this fellow officer enter so we may eat."

Rick watched in amazement as the man grew smaller and smaller with each word launched at him, now Rick could see why Roy had called her 'Ice Queen' as more than a joke. Stepping to the edge of the hatchway, the enlisted watched like a frightened child as the two moved into the hall.

Immediately upon entering, nearly every eye turned towards Rick and Lisa. Holding back her embarrassment, Lisa moved purposefully over to the tray station, directing Rick through like a tour guide.

"Over here is where you can either place an order, or get something from the buffet style tables they have set up for us to use. This of course is the officer mess, where you will be able to eat once you complete your training Mr. Hunter."

Most of the eyes in the room turned back when Lisa began talking, just another person having to hear it from Commander Hayes. Seeing Lisa's change spring forward once they had stepped inside, Rick could only stare in confusion at her.

Walking up to her, Rick whispered to Lisa concerned, "Lisa, did I do something to upset you?"

Lisa's eyes wildly looked around while he was so close. Before Rick had finished, Lisa had moved away to stand further away as she answered him.

"No worry Mr. Hunter, you will find your barracks down the passageway we entered, I can direct you there after I am finished eating."

Getting irritated at her sudden change, Rick stepped forward and spoke just above a whisper, barely holding back his rising anger.

"Lisa, you need to explain this, and soon."

Hearing the anger in his voice made her feel ashamed, but she knew what she had to do for now, she had worked too hard to get where she was to have people see her going gaga over a man that she met less than 24 hours ago.

"If that's all you have to ask Mr. Hunter, I'm going to get some food. You can join me if you want and I can talk to you more about the ship and the officers you will be reporting to."

Hearing the tone she had tied in, Rick held his anger, for the moment. Walking over, he picked up a tray and moved through the line, looking for something edible that he could quickly get down his throat. Lisa could barely control herself from running over to Rick and apologizing to him in between kisses, but she held herself firmly as she began to get some food for herself.

Moving over to an open area of the hall, Rick found an open table and sat down; he had to make himself relax his jaw as he sat there, glaring at his baked ziti. Jumping a little, Rick noticed that Lisa had sat across from him, watching him, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I see we have similar interests." Lisa said, trying to start a conversation, anything to take that look away from his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Rick stared at her, completely confused. Seeing her smile, she pointed at her plate, where Rick saw baked ziti as well. Rolling his eyes at his self, Rick lightened his mood a little with a long breath and a small smile.

"You seem to be a little more attentive than you were outside Commander."

Hearing Rick address her without that compassion that was there not even five minutes ago broke her heart, she could barely stand hearing him refer to her without that emotion that had been there moments ago.

"Well, Rick, I was a tad distracted outside, I haven't had such a pleasant walk in quite a long time," pausing, Lisa tried to find the words she knew she had to say. "Rick… I'm sorry for what you just saw. You see, I have a reputation here aboard the ship, I'm the straight-laced, no nonsense 1st officer. If everyone saw me goggling over a man that I had just met-"

"So, you do like me." Rick sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile. He had been wondering if she had come to the realization or not.

Blushing, Lisa looked away momentarily then she returned her gaze to Rick. "Yes Rick, I do like you. But you must understand why I can't show any sign of affection or even more than a simple gesture. I can't have everyone treating me like-"

"Like someone that has begun to like another person? Lisa, I can see why you are scared, but I don't see why you think your reputation will be tarnished."

Lisa waited for Rick to finish before she responded, "You don't understand Rick, for a lot of the pilots, and others stationed aboard here, I am their Everest. By that I mean, I am the one that they all want to break and get into bed."

"Part of that Lisa has to do with that reputation that you hold so dear. If you weren't so worried about it, you wouldn't be such a 'target' as you have found yourself as; and just so you know, I do have an idea, Roy is like my big brother remember? He told me about the 'Ice Queen' when you began to walk up to us out on the tarmac."

Blushing, Lisa started to play with her food, not wanting to meet Rick's gaze. "So is that why you… kissed me? To prove it could be done?"

Lisa jumped when she heard Rick burst out with a quick laugh, looking around, Lisa noticed that they were the only ones in the mess. Looking at her watch she could see why, it was 2 a.m. after a very long day. Looking back at Rick, Lisa began to grow in anger, what she had feared seemed to be true.

"No Lisa, I kissed you because I wanted to. Do you understand how attractive you are?"

Caught off guard, Lisa blushed and covered part of her face, trying to hide a smile.

"Seriously Lisa, you are. You are very pretty, but more than that, you are intelligent, resourceful, and witty. I don't understand why you are single to be honest."

Getting more flustered the more Rick spoke, Lisa tried to cover it by taking a quick bite of her now cold ziti. Composing herself as she chewed, Lisa came up with a jab to make.

"You know, I could have you thrown in the brig for that. You were a little out of line Mr. Hunter."

Cracking a smile, Rick scooted closer to her, "Well I guess you'll have another opportunity very soon Commander Hayes."

His voice sent shivers through her, but she couldn't let him kiss her here, not in such a public place. Standing up, she took her barely eaten food to the trash, and waited as she put her tray away for Rick to join her.

"Rick, I have to ask that we not do that again, I can't be distracted right now, with so much going on, I don't know when we would have time. Plus, I am not ready for a relationship now, nor do I think I will be anytime soon."

Rick felt his heart breaking with every word she uttered, but he wouldn't let her deter him. Moving quickly, Rick planted a kiss on Lisa's lips and sneaked back. "Then I will have to change your mind. Good night Lisa."

"Good night Rick." Lisa spoke, completely oblivious to where she was or what was going on.

Chuckling to himself, Rick stepped out of the mess to see the same private sitting next to the door. "Private, could you point me in the direction of the BOQ's? I just arrived today and haven't been able to acquire a room yet."

Rick walked off the direction the enlisted pointed, thinking about how he would win over this woman who had entered his life.

--

"Hey Rick! Wake up little brother!" Roy said as he shook Rick's shoulder.

Coming back to the present, Rick looked around and remembered where he was, and saw Lisa watching him, smiling coyly at his daydreaming.

"You alright Rick?" asked Claudia, though she barely knew him, he was Roy's closest thing to family.

"Yeah, just thinking of a very nice time I had recently." Answered Rick, staring directly into Lisa's eyes, making her blush.

"Oh yeah? When was that Rick?" Roy asked.

"My first night on ship," Rick replied, watching Lisa's blush deepen.

Before Roy or Claudia could ask the questions building in their brains, a waiter approached.

"Have you come to a decision?"

Rick, never taking his eyes from Lisa, spoke first. "The two of us will have baked ziti."

Lisa blushed harder as she couldn't help but smile at Rick.

"What makes you think I want ziti, Corporal?" Asked Lisa in a playful tone, both of them oblivious to the stares emanating form Roy and Claudia.

"Well, we have to finish our first dinner together sometime, and perhaps this time you'll actually eat your food instead of letting it get cold like last time."

Claudia had to make her jaw shut, she could only stare at Lisa as her friend began to giggle and grow even redder from this man. She _definitely _had to talk to Lisa about this Rick Hunter.

"And for you Commander?" the waiter asked, looking to Roy.

Taken aback, Roy just looked at him dumbly, "Um…we'll have what they're having."

All four of them erupted in laughter as the waiter moved away. Leaning over to Lisa, Rick began to whisper to her once more.

"This time Lisa, I think we'll be able to enjoy ourselves without having to worry about the crew, and who knows, maybe it will end differently. What do you think?"

Lisa turned her sparkling eyes to gaze into Rick's, "I think you are right about one thing, this time our dinner will end different then it did last time; and I believe for the better."

Both could only stare into each other's eyes as Roy and Claudia leaned up to one another.

"I told you Claudia, they are smitten," laughed Roy as he couldn't help but be happy for the two in front of him.

"I'm glad, now maybe she won't be such a grump," laughed Claudia as she couldn't help but feel joy for her best friend who seemed to finally be finding some happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry it's been a few days, got some things going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech.

Chapter 6

"Can I walk you home, Commander?" Rick asked, looking at Lisa as they began moving down the street.

Lisa couldn't help but smile at his coyness, "That will be fine with me Corporal." Noticing Rick roll his eyes, Lisa giggles and takes his hand. "I'd like that very much Rick."

Feeling his heart leap, Rick squeezed her hand as they began to walk through the streets of Macross. Rick's smile faded slightly when he noticed that the entryway towards the BOQ's was coming up rapidly. Lisa saw out of the corner of her eye a smirk grow on Rick's face as he began to lead her away from the BOQ's.

"Um…Rick, my quarters are back there, yours also if I'm not mistaken." Lisa said, looking at him questionably.

"I know Lisa, but I don't want our walk to end so soon, I was hoping you would like to walk around the city for a bit first." Rick replied tentatively.

Smiling to herself, Lisa grasped Rick's hand tighter as she led him down one of the streets, thinking of how wonderful a night this was, and it had barely started.

--

Throughout the beginning of the dinner, Rick and Lisa had barely taken their eyes off of one another, to the amusement of Roy and Claudia. Neither Rick nor Lisa even noticed the waiter come with their food.

"Hey Rick! Lisa! I thought you said you weren't going to let your food get cold this time?" jabbed Roy, with a giggling Claudia with her head on Roy's shoulder.

Startled, Lisa and Rick both began to blush as they turned their attention on the food sitting in front of them. Before long, the four of them began to discuss their lives now aboard the 'City of the Stars'. As they ate and discussed the future of them and others aboard the SDF-1, the emotions of the four changed frequently.

"I can't believe you two are so reckless while you fly. Claudia and I get so worried when you two aces start pulling your airborne heroics."

Rick couldn't help but smile as he caught Lisa's little slip, "You worry about me when I fly Lisa?"

Lisa paled as she realized what she had said, flustered, she tried to retort, "Well…you see Rick, it's not that I worry about you, at least, only about you… I worry about all the pilots when they fly…"

Rick could only watch, smile growing larger and larger as he heard Lisa try and defend herself, and for once, doing a horrible job. Lisa couldn't keep the bluff going, under the gaze of Rick, and Roy's obnoxious laughter, she knew she had lost that one.

"Just let it go Lisa, these two flyboys have to have something to brag about, otherwise, what do they have to come back to," joked Claudia, not seeing the change that came over both men.

"Easy Claudia, you don't know just how right you were with that comment," spoke Roy softly, he had lost many friends since he had joined in the Great Civil War. Rick, like Roy, had lost many a friend to the constant battles since joining the RDF. Too many men had flown up, not having more than just the minimum to return to, and not making it back, too many that _did_ have something to return to that couldn't either.

Seeing the change in Rick's face saddened Lisa, she and Claudia had come here for a night to relax, having Rick and Roy join them was quite pleasant, if not what she expected; now the dinner had unfortunately taken a sour turn. Looking around, Lisa was pleased to see what she had been looking for, a piano.

"I'm sorry flyboys, but it's time for you two to cheer up. I am not the best player, but if it will change how you feel, I think it's time for a little entertainment." Lisa spoke as she stood up, moving across the room with her companions watching her quizzically.

Stepping up to the piano, Lisa began to sit as the Maitre'd walked over, "Excuse me Ms., but I can't allow you to play around on this piano-"

Giving him her signature stare, Lisa forced him to take a step back as she began, "I have training if that's what you are afraid of; also, I'm not a pilot, so you don't have to worry about the… controversial songs." Turning from the man, Lisa began to first test the action of the keys with a few simple chords, listening to the tuning and working the pedals of the grand piano.

Staring, Rick was amazed as Lisa began to play a few chords, then as she started to play a soft jazz tune. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, since Rick had come on board, he had not seen Lisa show more than what she had through the com from the bridge. Now here she was, sitting, laughing, and now playing music and smiling broadly at them at the table, 'No,' Rick realized, 'she's staring at me, I can feel it.'

Roy couldn't believe how Lisa 'Pilot Bane' Hayes had just gotten up and started to play the piano. His breath caught when he saw Rick's eyes light up and he began to move over to the smiling Commander Hayes. He and Claudia watched in anticipation as Rick moved over and whispered to Lisa for a moment, and they saw her blush as he leaned away and she paused as Rick was looking around for something.

"Well, it's over, he's got her now." Roy joked.

"Oh, how so Roy?" asked Claudia.

"I don't know if I've ever told you Claudia, but Rick can sing, and if you don't believe me, just wait."

Just as he finished speaking, Roy turned Claudia so they could watch as Rick picked up a microphone and sat down on the piano bench next to Lisa. The two of them couldn't help but hold each other as the song and lyrics began to ring throughout the restaurant.

_I've got you under my skin  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin  
_

Lisa couldn't help but blush as she listened to Rick sing, her heart leapt when he would look at her.

_  
I've tried so not to give in  
I've said to myself this affair ain't never gonna go so well  
So why should I try to resist, when baby will I know damn well  
That I've got you under my skin  
_

Rick could barely take his eyes off of Lisa, the redness around her cheeks made him smile even more as he began to sing stronger, standing and moving around in front of the piano.

_  
I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear_

Don't you know little fool, you'll never win  
Why not use your mentality, come on step up to reality  
But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin

The entire restaurant, patrons and staff erupted in applause as the duo finished their song. Blushing, Rick moved over next to Lisa, "Lisa would you like to sing? I can play the piano if you'd like to."

Caught up in the moment, Lisa didn't hear Rick's question at first, then it dawned what he had asked, "Oh lord no Rick, I've only sung in the shower, never in front of people."

"Don't worry about singing in front of them Lisa, just sing to me. That's what I was just doing."

Blushing, Lisa got up as Rick passed her the microphone. Sitting down, Rick waited for her to tell him what to play. Smiling to herself, she knew what she could sing that would make him blush for once, leaning down Lisa watched as Rick began to blush already as she told him what song to begin. As Rick began to play, everyone in the restaurant waited with excitement.

_You're a falling star; you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.  
_

Roy couldn't help but start cheering, Lisa was giving Rick a run for his money. He had heard Rick sing since they were young and knew he had a good voice, but he hadn't expected this from Lisa.

_  
And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you._

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

Claudia laughed as she watched her best friend since the academy began to loosen up from all the tension that had surrounded her for so many years. Feeling Roy help her stand, Claudia giggled as he moved her out in front of the piano and started to dance with her.

_  
You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
and you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your girl,  
and I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
and you know that's what our love can do.

Rick couldn't help but start to sing along with her as Lisa came back to the piano bench and sat next to him, holding the microphone in between them as she stared into his eyes.

_  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

_  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
_

_You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

By the end of the song, multiple people among the patrons had stood up and began to dance near the piano, making quite a stir. Laughing and dancing, Roy and Claudia moved over next to the piano to congratulate their friends who were staring into each other's eyes.

"You two were amazing!" remarked Claudia, completely taken back by what she had just seen. Both Rick and Lisa blushed as their friends began to congratulate them among the cheers from the crowd asking for an encore.

Stepping forward, Roy leans down and whispers in Rick's ear, making his little brother both smile broadly, and blush profusely.

"Okay ladies," said Roy, "You two go sit down, I'm going to play while Rick sings a song from both of us to you two."

Getting up, Lisa walks by Claudia, apprehensive as to what could be coming next. 'Hold yourself together Hayes,' thought Lisa, 'It won't be that bad, so he's going to sing a song, how bad could it be…'. As the two ladies move back to their table, Rick leans down to Roy and stammers from the embarrassment.

"Roy, I don't know…"

"It'll be okay Rick, they'll love it," Roy said, giving Rick one of his roguish smiles and a wink as he began to play. Breathing softly out, Rick stood up and moved in front of the piano.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this next song is dedicated to our beautiful dates for the evening, Lisa Hayes and Claudia Grant." Both women began to blush as all the eyes in the restaurant turned their direction. Lisa barely heard as Rick began to sing, but was caught by his voice and words as surely as he had grabbed her physically as the words began to sink in.

_For once in my life  
I've got someone who needs me  
someone I've needed so long  
_

Lisa felt a hand grip hers tightly. Surprised, she glanced and saw Claudia holding it, never moving her eyes from Roy as the two of them locked eyes. Turning her gaze back to Rick, Lisa felt the electricity surge between them as their eyes met yet again.

_For once unafraid  
I can go where life leads me  
and somehow I know I'll be strong  
_

_For once I can touch  
what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
someone warm like you  
_

_Could make my dream come true  
For once in my life  
I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before  
_

_For once I have someone  
I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore  
_

_For once I can say  
this is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I've got love  
I can make it  
_

_For once in my life  
I've got someone who needs me_

Lisa felt tears streaming down her face as she couldn't help but smile as Rick stared at her, losing himself in her eyes. Lisa watched with barely a glance toward the cheering crowd as Rick and Roy began to walk back to their table. Both of the women stood as their dates came to the table, Lisa wiping away some tears steps forward.

"I figured you flyboys were going to pull the 'Top Gun' ploy, Claudia and I were half-expecting 'She's Lost that Loving Feeling'."

Lisa somewhat heard Roy's reply, "Well, we knew you two were smart enough to figure that out, so I decided to use one of my favorites instead."

"Would you look at the time, it's 2300 hours. Don't you boys have flight duty tomorrow?"

Rick turned to Claudia as she spoke, putting her arm through Roy's. Turning back towards Lisa, Rick smiled.

"You are quite right Claudia, but I have something more important to take care of at the moment."

Lisa's eyes bulged as Rick took a step toward her, wrapped his arm in hers and started to walk Lisa toward the door. Turning, Rick called back to his dumbstruck friends, "I think we'll go and leave you two alone before you have to turn in."

Smiling, Roy waved to his little brother as Rick began to leave, "Don't worry Rick, she's not leaving my side tonight!"

Laughing first at Roy's comment, then at Claudia slapping him, Rick turned back towards the exit, wondering what the night held for him.

--

"Lisa, you're daydreaming…" Rick said softly, he and Lisa had been walking for roughly 15 minutes and she had just stared ahead and not said a word.

Shaking herself, Lisa turned to look at Rick, seeing the smile that bloomed on her face made Rick relax as they began to walk once more.

"I'm sorry about that Rick; I was just thinking about how wonderful a night this has been." Smiling, Lisa squeezes Rick's arm tighter as they walk down through the streets of a mostly sleeping Macross.

"Lisa, I would be lying if I said I didn't have one of the best nights of my life tonight, and to be honest, I don't want it to end."

Blushing, Lisa turned them back towards the BOQ's, "I don't either Rick, but you have flight duty tomorrow, and I have to be in the bridge just as early, remember?"

Letting Lisa turn him, Rick couldn't help but have memories of tonight rush him all over again; he just couldn't get her voice out of his head. Rick had heard many women sing, but none of them compared to her, though he realized that it might be from his growing attraction to Lisa. Slowly, the two moved through the ship, back to their quarters, both walking silently, lost in their thoughts. Before either of them realized it, they were standing outside of Lisa's quarters. Shaking herself, Lisa turned to look into piercing blue eyes. Eyes that spoke to her, showing Lisa his yearning, his want for her, want to be with her.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" Lisa asked, still caught by Rick's eyes.

"I would love to Lisa, but I can only stay for a minute."

'You could stay longer if you want Rick,' thought Lisa. 'All night if I could sit up and just stare into those eyes,' Lisa shook herself when she realized what she was thinking.

As she opened the door, the two walked in, Lisa moved through turning on the lights, and went to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, Rick. I'll only be a minute while the coffee brews."

While Rick was alone for the moment, he decided to take a minute and take in his surroundings. Lisa's BOQ was very similar to his, only larger. Not much really stood out showing that this was Lisa's quarters, nothing that is, but two photos. The first photograph was of a young girl with what Rick would guess to be her parents, at closer look, Rick could make out the auburn hair of Lisa as she happily hugged her look-alike mother. The other was of a young man, wearing a uniform similar to Roy's back during the Civil War, a handsome young man, Rick would guess to be in his twenties and standing proud in front of a tree.

"Lisa, who's this man in the picture if you don't mind my asking?" barely had the words left his mouth, Rick heard what sounded like glass shattering. Running, Rick rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw Lisa sitting at the table, holding back tears.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Rick moved to her and took her face within his hands to turn her vacant gaze toward him.

Fighting with all she had, Lisa regained herself as she started having the memories come back with the words she uttered.

"Rick… his name is Carl, Carl Riber. He was my fiancé." Looking up, Lisa could see surprise and concern in Rick's eyes.

"Was?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"Yes Rick, was. He died not long after being stationed on Mars."

Sitting back, Rick let the information sink in. "Is that part of the reason why you've been so crazy whenever we've been near each other since we've met?"

"What do you mean?" Lisa said, trying to hide her shame.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Lisa. You are the most intelligent woman I've ever met, yet you can be stupid sometimes."

Lisa looked up, fire starting to burn in her eyes once again. Rick smiled when he saw her face show something more than sadness, even if it was anger at him.

"What I'm talking about Lisa is the fact that since the first day we met, you have been avoiding me like I'm the plague. You would think I had hit you or threatened you, not just merely kissed you."

"Rick it isn't that easy for me to just jump into a relationship like you seem to want to…" Lisa stopped speaking; she could see Rick's eyes, see the hurt that was growing in them.

"Lisa, we have both lost someone, I too lost a fiancé a few years ago." Lisa sat there, shocked at what Rick just said. Was he lying to make her more comfortable? Was he telling the truth? With all the questions running through her mind, she was thankful when Rick began to speak before she could ask any questions.

"Her name was Cammie… Cammie Fox. Cammie and I had been friends since childhood, and had grown to love one another." Rick couldn't hold the tears back but he made himself trudge on, "Five years ago, Cammie and I were on the way to meet Roy in Chicago, he was on leave and hadn't seen either of us in years. We left New York after a long show and Cammie wanted to drive since we barely traveled without flying. I can still remember her face, smiling and looking out the window like a child when we were hit. A drunk driver slid into our lane in front of us, I didn't have any time to even try and dodge. It took me six months to be able to walk right again, unfortunately, Cammie wasn't so lucky."

Lisa couldn't help but feel for his loss, though she had lost Carl, she was lucky enough to not have been there when he was taken away from her. She watched as Rick stood and moved to get her coffee, "Lisa, thank you for inviting me in for a bit, but I think I need to go back to my quarters, I don't want you thinking I'm looking for anything more than your company."

Lisa stood and walked him to the door, as Rick was about to open the door, Lisa leaned in and kissed him deeply upon the lips, "listen Rick, why don't you come back over tomorrow after you're off duty, we can talk then." Nodding to her, Rick slowly opened the door, kissed Lisa softly on the cheek, and walked out into the hallway. Turning, Lisa went to the phone and called Claudia. After a few rings, she held her humor as a disgruntled Roy Fokker answered the phone.

"This had better be _very_ important, or someone's losing some stripes."

"Roy, its Lisa, listen, I have to ask you something."

Roy set down his drink as Claudia walked out from the kitchen with a glass of her own.

"What is it Lisa? You sound upset." Claudia moved over next to Roy as he put the phone on speaker, he knew that Lisa and Claudia had been friends for a very long time.

"Roy, I don't know how to ask this, so I'm just going to throw it out there. Roy, Rick was telling me something tonight and it is very similar to something that happened to me, I hate to do this behind his back but I have to know if what he said was true."

"Okay…"

"Roy, was there really a Cammie?"

Claudia jumped as Roy's glass shattered after hitting the floor. After a slight pause, Roy picked up the receiver, "Where's Rick?."

Startled, Lisa had to hear the question again before she answered, "I don't know Roy, he just left here a minute ago."

Hanging up the phone, Roy ran to the door, "Claudia call Lisa and tell her to wait there, I'm going to look for Rick."

Scared, Claudia runs after Roy, catching him at the door, "Roy! What's wrong, where's Rick?"

Turning from the doorway, Roy answers as he runs down the hallway, "I don't know Claudia, but the last time he brought her up, he almost commited suicide."

As she watched Roy run on, Claudia went back inside when she heard the phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Claudia? What the hell was that about?" asked a frightened and angered Lisa.

Pausing for a moment, Claudia catches her breath before she responds, "Lisa, I think you need to come over and wait with me here."

--

Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am having writing it! I'll try and have chapter 7 up soon!

Author's note: The three songs listed are:

I've got you under my skin - Frank Sinatra

Everything - Michael Bublé

For once in my life - Michael Bublé


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I do not own Robotech.

Chapter 7

Lisa sat on Claudia's couch numb. What had started as a frustrating day had turned into one of her most enjoyed evenings, only to be thrown back at her with the fact of possibly losing another that she cared for. Claudia could only sit there and hold her friend as she saw the tears start to pour down Lisa's face, she had learned very little about Lisa's past, other than she had been an admiral's daughter. Now with the fact of her having something in common with Rick, and the memory possibly driving him to suicide, Claudia couldn't help but to squeeze Lisa harder as she held her.

Both women jumped when the door burst open with a disgruntled Roy entering.

"Where is he? Where's Rick!?" cried Lisa, Claudia could feel her shaking as she tried to hold her closer.

Moving to the kitchen, the two heard Roy's reply among the sounds of a glass being poured into. "I don't know, I have the MPs looking for him, though they don't know why-"

"Roy, you've got to tell them, that way they might search faster, they might find him bef-"

Before Lisa could finish, Roy came around the corner with a look that made Lisa's mouth stop mid word.

"If you want Rick to kill himself, then go ahead. The only thing that guy has is flying, and if you tell them he might be thinking, not even planning, suicide, they will take away his flight status faster than you can think. That is all Rick has, you take that away, you will basically be killing him until he does it himself."

Lisa sat back and cried into Claudia's shoulder as she tried to control the flood of emotions that were swirling through her.

"I swear to you Roy, that's not what I was trying to do! We were just having a conversation and she was brought up."

Rubbing his temples, Roy moved across to in front of the couch and leaned in front of Lisa, physically loosening himself so he could ask the question that had been plaguing him all night.

"Lisa, what on earth happened tonight to put him in this state of mind?"

Roy watched as Lisa physically shook, apparently it still was affecting her horribly.

"Rick and I went walking after we left the restaurant. Walking around town for a bit we came back to the BOQ's, Rick being the gentleman, walked me back to my quarters. When we arrived, I invited him in to have a cup of coffee, just coffee, when I went to the kitchen to start the brewer, I heard him call from the entryway, asking who I had a picture of."

Roy and Claudia looked to one another; Claudia had forgotten about the picture Lisa used to have in their quarters back at the academy, she could remember the conversation that she and Lisa had had about that very picture.

"The…one of Carl, Lisa?" Claudia said hesitantly.

She closed her eyes as Lisa began to nod, from just that information, Claudia could already guess what could have happened to Rick, and who this Cammie was.

"Anyway," began Lisa, "Rick and I sat down as I began to talk about Carl and what happened to him, then he began to speak of Cammie and told me about how she passed…"

Roy couldn't help but cringe when he heard her name again, Cammie had been like a sister to him, and he was happy for Rick when he finally woke up and saw how Cammie had felt for him for years. He could still remember that night 5 years ago, Roy had been getting angry as Rick and Cammie were 2 hours late when there was finally a call for him from airport security. Moving to the nearest desk, Roy had listened as a hospital nurse told him how Rick had been calling for him before he was put under for surgery, how his 'sister' was dead…

"Roy?"

Shaking himself, Roy returned to the present, realizing Claudia was wiping tears away from her cheeks. "I don't know what happened with this Carl, Lisa; but what I do know is that Rick had just asked Cammie a week before their accident if she would marry him and she had agreed. They were coming to meet me while I was on leave, they were going to surprise me with the news…" Roy paused, fighting to keep his face even, he couldn't break down right now, he had to think where Rick could be. "She died in Rick's arms while they were pinned in the car they had been traveling in; he was pulled from the wreckage, barely with any use of his legs, thankfully I was able to get him into the military hospital in Chicago, he is legally family after all."

Lisa let out a soft breath; she couldn't believe what hardship Rick had already been through in his life. Though she had lost someone also, she couldn't imagine having to hold the person you love as the life slowly leaves them. Lisa finally saw how her pain was real, but compared to Rick's, it was nothing in comparison.

"Commander Fokker report to the hangar bay immediately, I repeat, Commander Fokker to the hangar bay immediately."

Standing, Roy looked at the two women sitting in front of him and gave his trademark smile, "Don't worry ladies, I'll find him and bring him back here. He's got someone here to look forward to as far as I can see."

Lisa blushed as she watched Roy leave through the door. 'If I can, I'll help you Rick, just give me a chance. Oh please don't end your life; I want to be a part of it if you'll let me.' With that thought, Lisa began to pray, something she had not done since her mother had passed.

--

"This way Commander, we found him sitting in here, but he asked if we could have you come to him. Corporal Hunter seems to be in some kind of mood, sir."

Roy merely nodded and saluted the sergeant as he moved past and further in. Moving into Skull Squadron's bay, Roy can faintly hear as a song ends, and yet another begins to echo throughout the halls.

Roy half smiled to himself as Rick was sitting listening to a jazz dcd. He remembered how Cammie used to pester both of them to listen to that stuff when they were younger and how both fell in love with it once they finally broke down.

"Penny for your thoughts," Rick turned as he heard Roy's voice call through the day room.

"Hi Roy, what brings you here?" Rick asked, though he could guess from the look on Roy's face.

"Well, little brother, I received a call roughly about 3 hours ago telling me that a certain Rick Hunter had mentioned someone that brought bad memories back."

Roy watched closely as Rick picked up some bourbon and poured another glass. 'Good,' thought Roy, 'at least he's not hitting the bottle hard.'

"Want to talk Rick?"

"Not really Roy, you aren't going to leave though are you?" turning, Rick saw that trademark smirk of Roy Fokker.

"Not when my brother is not himself." Moving across the room, Roy sat next to Rick and poured himself a glass of the bourbon.

"So Rick, what do you say we go back to Claudia's, we can sit there and talk?"

Rick half-laughed and looked at his big brother, "I'm guessing 'no' is not an option?"

Roy's smile grew full as a spark shone in his eyes, "You got that right Rick."

--

"That's it Claudia, I'm going down there!" Lisa exclaimed as she stood from the couch, her nerves had enough; she couldn't sit by and wait any longer when Rick might be hurting himself or someone else by a reckless decision.

"Lisa calm down, Roy knows Rick better than anyone. If he wanted us to wait here, we should wait here till they come back."

Barely had the words left Claudia's mouth then the door opened with Rick and Roy moving through it. Lisa could barely hold back the tears as she moved over in front of Rick, whose head was hung dejectedly. Roy and Claudia both gasped in shock when Lisa slapped Rick across the face hard. Taken aback, Rick looked her full in the eyes, anger blazing within him.

"What the hell was that for!?" screamed Rick.

"How could you Rick!? Wouldn't Cammie rather have you live on then to dwell in your past! I have done that and have finally come to terms with my loss; I am willing to move forward. Why would you want to end everything you've worked for, all your friendships when I'm guessing all Cammie wanted was for you to be happy!"

Everyone was shocked at Lisa's speech, even Lisa herself. Rick stood stock still as she kept on and on, growing angrier and yet more ashamed as she pointed out the truth.

"Well _Commander,_ the only thing I really have to live for anymore is Roy and flying! What the hell else do I have to live for!?"

"_YOU HAVE ME RICK!"_

Rick stood there thunderstruck, he watched as a flood of emotions ran over Lisa, but the one he saw most was fear. Fear at his rejection, fear of his mockery, fear of everything.

"What….what do you mean Lisa?"

Roy smacked his forehead as he listened from the kitchen with Claudia, the two of them moved quickly once the slap came, and now were listening to Rick make an idiot out of himself yet again.

Lisa half laughed, was he making fun of her? Or was he just that oblivious?

"What do you think I mean Rick?"

Rick paused; he didn't want to say what he wanted, afraid of what she would do. Would she laugh? Hit him again?

"I think you mean as a friend, hopefully a close one."

"Well he's half right," whispered Claudia into Roy's ear as they peeked around the kitchen wall into the living room.

Lisa walked over, putting her hand upon Rick's sore cheek; she chided herself for letting her emotions erupt like that. Leaning in, Lisa softly brushed her lips against Rick's, "Hopefully we can progress past just friends Rick, I think both of us need that, and also want it."

Rick's face flushed at the loose innuendo, he watched as Lisa's eyes bulged and her face turned crimson.

"Wh-what I meant Rick was that we both want us to go past just friends… friends with benefits… oh god no that sounds worse."

Rick began to laugh at Lisa's feeble attempt to stop rambling and correct herself. As Lisa was becoming more and more embarrassed, Rick touched her cheek, and turned her face back to his, and softly kissed her.

"That would make me very happy Lisa, and possibly we would be able to have Roy and Claudia stop spying on us if I agreed."

Claudia jumped back behind the wall, but in doing so, pushed herself off of Roy, causing him to fall face first onto the living room floor. Rolling over, Roy shot a glare behind him at the giggling wall, stood, and then began to walk over to Rick and Lisa. Putting his arms around the two of them, Roy hugged them both and smiled.

"Wait till the base gets a load of you two, 'Ice Queen' Hayes and the 'new blood' are getting together."

Rick could see the fear in Lisa's eyes, fear at what would be said, what would be thought, and he began to speak.

"Sorry Roy, but the only ones that will know about the two of us will be you and Claudia."

Lisa stared at Rick, mouth agape as he continued on.

"It's not that I am afraid of our relationship, or others knowing, it's the fact of Lisa being in such a powerful position, and being my CO. I don't want people to believe I get special treatment, due to our relationship. That's why I want to keep this a secret, at least for now."

Lisa could only stare at Rick; apparently, he could now read her mind. As if to answer her questions, Rick looked at her and winked. Walking around the corner, Claudia moves to the three gathered in her living room.

"Lisa, are you sure about this? A secret relationship could put you two in a very compromising position."

"I hope it will give us more than one, Claudia."

Lisa's eyes bulge as all she can do was stare at Rick, her face flushed at his innuendo as Roy, Claudia and Rick all began to laugh.

"Seems I've taught you well, little brother," Roy says in between laughing fits.

Lisa, with an ever growing smile upon her face, turns a mischievous look to Rick as she leans in closer, "Well Rick, I am guessing one action from me will turn you into butter in my hands."

Rick raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Lisa, "Oh, you think so Commander?"

"I know so Rick," Lisa softly whispers, as she moves her mouth next to Rick's ear so he can hear her. Rick shivers as she begins to whisper in his ear, and then barely holds in a gasp as Lisa begins to suck and bite his earlobe. As she finishes mere seconds later, Rick turns his eyes to meet Lisa's.

"You win that one Lisa, but later I will try my luck." Lisa shivers from the gaze from Rick's eyes, and the seductive tone of his voice.

Both Rick and Lisa are shocked as they hear a throat clear to the side of them, followed by a grunt and Roy falling to the ground. Looking over, they both begin to laugh as Claudia is still holding her elbow out roughly where Roy's ribs used to be as he begins lifting himself off the floor.

"Not nice Claudia, you'll pay for that." Roy intones, as he rises among laughter.

"That's fine Roy, but you know how much Rick needed this, and I know how badly Lisa did. Then to have you being… well, you… it kind of annoyed me."

Rick has to wipe away tears after seeing the stricken face of Roy as he stares, flabbergasted, at Claudia. Taking Lisa's hand, Rick moves them over to the couch and sits. Lisa couldn't help the smile that sprang up on her face; she had not felt this happy in a very long time.

"Rick," Lisa whispered, "are you sure you are fine with keeping this secret? I know you are doing it for my benefit."

Rick turns his gaze to Lisa, capturing her once again in his piercing blue eyes.

"Lisa, there is safety in secrets, if keeping us secret helps you in work, then as you wish, I will do what is needed."

"I might need you to come with me to social banquets and such if you don't mind, but while we're at those functions; we will not be a couple, just friends."

Rick sighs, but looks once again into those emerald eyes of Lisa's and hears himself speak, "As you wish."

"Well you two," Claudia says, bringing Rick and Lisa out of their little world, "why don't you both go somewhere so you can have some privacy to… talk."

Rick and Lisa blush yet again as they stand. Rick looks at Roy standing, holding onto Claudia's arm as she tries to move away, "You know, I think we will get out of here, because what you seem to owe Roy, and he's wanting to collect."

As Rick leads Lisa through the doorway, they hear a yelp from Claudia as she is pulled to the floor. Laughing, the two of them start to walk down the hallway, heading in no particular direction. Moving through the halls, Lisa spots one of the multiple phones set up for use by the personnel to call different parts of the ship, moving over, Lisa picks it up while seeing the quizzical look from Rick.

"Operator." A young woman's voice answers.

"This is Commander Lisa Hayes; patch me through to the bridge please."

"One moment, ma'am," replies the operator.

--

The Trio couldn't believe their luck, having to come in three hours early for their shift from the third shift operators getting sick from food poisoning. Vanessa jumped mildly when the ship's personnel phone began to ring.

"Leeds." Vanessa spoke, putting on her best command voice.

"Vanessa? What are you doing in already?" Lisa said through the receiver.

"Lisa? Oh hi, me and the girls got called in; third shift got some food poisoning."

"You're kidding, that's why I was calling for. I have been up all night… occupied if you get my meaning. I won't be able to make it in this morning."

Vanessa smiled deeply, they had already been hearing the rumors, "I understand Lisa, maybe next time you might not want to sing so much, might have upset your stomach that way."

After a slight pause, which Vanessa could barely hold back laughter, Lisa finally responded, "Well, it wasn't from the restaurant, it was from the Mess, and is there a problem if I sing?"

Vanessa could hear that 'Ice Queen' tone begin to emerge as they talked, and knew it was time to back off, "Just saying Commander, I'll let the captain know."

"Thank you Vanessa, I'll check back in within the next 12 hours."

"Okay Lisa, get better," barely had she hung up the phone, Vanessa burst out laughing as Sammie and Kim ran from their stations to hear what news had come in from Lisa herself.

--

Rick could only stand there, listening as Lisa called in, and _lied_ to get out of work. As she hung up the phone, Rick could only stare at her, Ms. 'By the Book' Hayes, as she turned to face him with a smile. Smirking back, Rick moved over to the phone and waited for the operator to pick up.

"Operator." A young woman's voice replied.

"Yes operator, this is Corporal Rick Hunter of Skull Squadron, patch me to Air Wing please."

"One moment, Corporal."

--

Ben Dixon had been working for Commander Fokker for the last few weeks, helping him around the office as he was off flight duty due to injury. As he was getting paperwork ready for the commander once he arrived, the phone on the desk began to ring.

"Air Wing Commander's office, Corporal Ben Dixon speaking," Ben hoped he was speaking formally enough, last time the commander called, he yelled at Ben for merely answering with 'hello'.

"Corporal Dixon, this is Corporal Rick Hunter, Skull Squadron, VT two-zero-two. I am having to call in this morning due to some serious food poisoning."

"Okay Corporal I'll pass it along, apparently you are not the only one to come down with it, apparently it was something in the Mess."

"That's what I figured, thanks Ben, tell Roy I'll call him in a few hours to let him know my progress."

"You got it Rick, get better bud."

--

"Now Lisa, what is your plan?" Rick asked, after hanging up the receiver. Turning, he saw Lisa moving away, looking back at him with a very suggestive smile.

"I thought maybe we could get some breakfast and actually get to know each other Rick, since almost all the information I know about you comes second or third hand through Claudia and Roy."

Catching up, Rick matched pace with Lisa as they turned the corner leading to her quarters. "Sounds wonderful Lisa, but how about instead of going to get breakfast, we go back to your place and I make you my signature 'High Flying Hunter' omelet?"

Laughing, Lisa took Rick's hand as they neared her quarters, "Sounds wonderful Rick, just curious if there's anything else you are willing to make me?"

Lisa stumbled and almost fell from Rick's reply, "That will come after the talking and the breakfast, but I promise to make you satisfied, in more ways than just one Lisa."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hi again everyone! Sorry about the time in between posts, had a lot of things going on here at home. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech.

Chapter 8

Lisa and Rick made it back to Lisa's quarters, and like promised, Rick made the 'High Flying Hunter' omelet. Lisa's eyes bulged when he finally set it in front of her.

"Onions, green peppers, three different cheeses, ham, bacon, mushrooms, and the real flavor, Tabasco sauce," Rick intoned setting what had to be at least a one to two pound omelet down in front of Lisa.

"Um Rick, I don't know if I can eat all of that…" Lisa couldn't help but stare at the gargantuan omelet sitting in front of her. Looking up, Lisa saw Rick sitting across from her smiling as he drank his coffee, looking quite amused.

"Well Lisa, if you can't finish it all I guess I'll eat what's left."

"You don't mind eating after me?" Lisa couldn't help but ask.

Rick raised an eyebrow as his smile changed to a very large smirk, "Well Lisa, considering that I've kissed you a few times just tonight, I think it's long past time for me to worry about what I might catch."

Lisa blushed slightly as she returned her attention to the omelet to keep herself from gazing yet again into those crystal blue eyes of his. Taking a soft breath, Lisa prepared herself as she cut the first bite and put it in her mouth. Rick couldn't do anything but stare as Lisa moaned her approval to of the omelet, making Rick think of something completely different. Lisa opened her eyes to an open mouthed, gaping Rick staring at her with hunger in his eyes.

Slightly taken aback by his intense gaze, Lisa squirmed under his eyes before she could think of something to say, "Rick, would you tell me about yourself? I want to get to know you before we really jump head first into this."

Sitting back, Rick responded, "Well, my mother passed away when I was five, my father raised me from then on. When I turned 7 is when Roy came to join the circus and our family."

"Circus?" Lisa sat forward; she didn't remember anything about a circus.

Rick chuckled a bit, he had seen that look countless times, people just couldn't believe he used to be part of an air circus.

"Have you not heard? I figured my exploits were known the ship over. My father owned the Hunter Flying Circus."

"I have heard that now that I think about it Rick"

Lisa smiled; she remembered when her father took her to see a show nearly ten years ago, right after Carl left for Sara base. She could still fondly remember watching as a man walked up on stage, looking roughly the same age as her father, as he began to speak to the excited crowd.

------

"Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the runway as two of my best pilots begin to take off!"

Lisa half-listened to the man as she watched the two antique planes begin to take off, and stared in wonder as the two planes made intricate maneuvers through the sky. The two bi-planes flew meters apart as they pulled loops, falls, and spins above the crowd. Lisa laughed when she spotted even her father with the look of amazement on his face. Watching avidly, Lisa cheered and gasped along with the crowd as the planes began taking more and more dangerous maneuvers. The two finally ended with the planes flying within meters of each other upside down over the crowd as they circled, righted themselves, and came in to land barely a meter from one another.

Lisa couldn't help but cheer, the crowd stood and cheered as the pilots taxied and parked their planes in front of the crowd and climbed out. Lisa couldn't believe how young the pilots were! One, the blond one, looked possibly her age, maybe a little older, but the second, he looked quite younger than her. Lisa looked to the younger pilot and saw his crystal blue eyes, barely visible past his messy black hair that hung down in front of his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, my sons: Roy and Rick, the stars of the 'Hunter Flying Circus'!"

Lisa clapped as her and her father began to walk over to the man stepping down from the stage.

"Hello Mitchell." Lisa watched as the man turned to see her father addressing him.

"Hello Donald, what brings you out today?" Lisa could hear the kindness in the man's voice as he shook her father's hand. Walking away, Lisa went to the two boys who were standing in front of their planes, stepping in front of the younger one; Lisa took a slight breath as she shook the young pilot's hand.

"Hi there, my name's Lisa. You were impressive up there." Lisa tried to not stare into his eyes, something about them she just liked.

Lisa couldn't help but smile when she saw the genuine smile this boy gave her when she walked up.

"Hi, I'm Rick. I was hoping you would come over." Lisa raised an eyebrow at the boy at his comment.

"Why do you say that?" she asked cautiously.

Smiling, Rick stared into her eyes, "Because I couldn't keep myself from looking at you."

"Lisa, come on dear, it's time to get back. I have to go back to the office tomorrow."

Turning, Lisa saw her father walking over, "Bye Rick, maybe I'll come watch you again."

As she walked away, Lisa heard as Rick called out to her, "I'll be looking in the crowds then."

------

"Lisa?" Rick asked, Lisa had seemed to blank out for the last few seconds.

Shaking herself, Lisa began to laugh, leaning over; she softly brushed the hair out of those beautiful blue eyes that she had first witnessed years ago. "Now I know where I had felt the look from those eyes before, I saw you fly years ago outside of New York."

Rick smiled, he had wondered if she would remember or not. "Took you long enough Commander."

Lisa put her hand on Rick's cheek, "How long did it take you to remember?"

Rick took her hand and set it upon the table, "Well, it was actually part of what I was thinking about earlier tonight." Lisa cringed slightly at delving back into earlier that evening, "I was thinking once again about Cammie, and about all the times we had during our time with the circus. While I sat in the day room, I put on one of Cammie's favorite cds, I couldn't help but think like I did a couple of years ago. I was thinking about all the times Cammie and I had… when I started to think about you."

Lisa's eyes rose when he mentioned her, "Me Rick? Why about me?"

Smiling, Rick took her hand and led her into the living room and moved her to the couch, "Well Lisa, the first thought was about how since that meeting on the tarmac back on Macross Island, you have been in my thoughts, be it from fondness or agitation." Lisa blushed but saw the smile grow on Rick's face as he continued, "Lisa, what I'm meaning is that you have become important to me, and I barely know anything about you, I didn't want to end everything when I wanted so much to know more about you. Then I suddenly remembered a smiling face with beautiful green eyes walking up to me years ago, after the very first show I flew in."

Lisa leaned in at the mentioning of her, resting her head upon his chest to listen to his heartbeat as Rick continued, "Lisa, just a forewarning, I have not had much experience when it comes to women…"

Rick stops as he hears chuckling against his chest, "Rick, I haven't been in any type of relationship for the last 10 years, and it wasn't that extensive. I think we're both a little inexperienced."

Turning, Lisa moves to the other end of the couch to calm herself, "Rick, I think we should take this slow… Since neither of us have been in a relationship in a long time. Also I don't want it to interfere with our work."

Leaning over to Lisa, Rick breathed in softly, intoxicated by her scent. "That might be a smart move Lisa, cause I can honestly say, that if I don't leave, you might not be able to get me to." As he finished speaking, Rick pressed his lips tenderly against Lisa's as they reclined back upon the armrest of the couch.

Lisa could barely think, his touch was soft, yet forceful; his scent was clouding her thoughts as she wrapped her arms around him. Rick's eyes sprung open as Lisa began to run her hands through his messy black hair, the feeling made his toes curl. With the last amount of free will Lisa had, she pushed Rick softly up from her. Both sat panting, both of them had barely breathed, lost in one another.

"Rick please," began Lisa, "Trust me, as much as I want to, we can't move anymore forward than we already have." Lisa had to lick her lips; her mouth was dry, her legs shaking. "Believe me Rick, I want to keep going, but we really barely know each other."

Sitting back, Rick begins to regain control over his more carnal wants. Shaking himself, Rick slows his breathing and smiles, gazing at Lisa's emerald eyes, seeing the want, the pure desire there.

"As you wish Lisa, I will wait as long as you need and want."

Raising her eyebrow, Lisa wondered why Rick kept repeating that over and over. 'Why on earth does he keep saying as you wish…?' Lisa is brought back to the present as Rick moves into the floor next to her, resting his head on her leg, his diamond eyes pierced into her as she felt herself melting under his gaze.

"Lisa, forgive me but I don't want to leave just yet. I want to sit here and get to know you, the real you. Not the Commander that everyone else knows, but the Lisa underneath."

Smiling, Lisa reaches down and plays with Rick's hair, "Well Rick, what you want to know?"

------

Two weeks had passed since that fateful night. Though everyone else on board thought that at best Rick and Lisa were friends, nearly every night they would spend hours talking with one another. Lisa knew she had fallen fully for Rick, but couldn't bring herself to tell him, something was holding her back, though she couldn't figure out what.

"Commander Hayes?"

Lisa shook her head slightly as she turned to Sammie who was apparently waiting for orders. Thankfully, Captain Gloval spoke up before Lisa was caught not paying attention.

"Commander Hayes, I want our course changed to Mars base: Sara. I want Veritech recon on the flight deck immediately."

"Yes sir."

Lisa turned once more to her station, her heart once again tearing. It had been weeks since a thought of Carl entered her head, and she felt horrible for it, though she's starting to accept his passing, she still couldn't believe she had stopped thinking of him. What had brought him back in her memories was due to what had come across the com merely a few minutes ago. Random computer jargon began to filter through on their channels originating from the abandoned base. Upon hearing about the messages rushing in, Lisa froze, all the thoughts of Carl rushed back into her as if floodgates had been opened.

Bolstering herself, Lisa began to announce her orders.

-----

"Let's go Rick," Roy called, as the two of them ran from the Mess hall.

Rick fought back a grin, every time he heard Lisa's voice, he couldn't help but smile. As the two fighter aces raced into the locker room, they hurriedly changed into their flight suits and moved to the fighter bay. Rick saluted his flight crew as he climbed into his VT.

"All Veritech pilots will begin to move out to form a perimeter 2km out from the ship. Captain Gloval has ordered the SDF-1 to land at the abandoned Sara base on Mars…"

Rick cringed once he heard where they were headed, over the last few weeks he and Lisa had talked off and on about both Cammie and Carl. Rick knew that Sara base was the last place that Lisa had heard from Carl before it was attacked.

"This is going to be a long day Roy," Rick said.

-----

"Lisa, I want you to go into Sara and check for survivors. If there are none, we at least need to know what started the transmission."

Upon hearing her name, Lisa grimaced. Turning, Lisa faced Captain Gloval and saluted him, "As you command, sir."

As the bridge door closed behind Lisa, Claudia watched it for a few moments, then turned back to her monitoring station.

-----

"Rick, you are off flight-duty next Wednesday, the squadron's been invited to a birthday celebration of the new Miss Macross."

Turning to the com screen, Rick shook his head as Roy began to tell him about this girl.

Roy's mouth snaps shut as Claudia's voice comes over the channel.

"Who is that chattering on this channel?"

Rick thanked the stars his VT was on the surface and not in the air as he nearly doubled over from laughter as he watched Roy splutter and try to face his fiancé about what he had just been talking about.

"Commander Grant, this is Lieutenant Hunter, where's Commander Hayes? She's usually the one handling the com."

Claudia bit her lip, she had hoped she wouldn't have to explain to Rick that Lisa was going on the base, her idea or not.

"Commander Hayes is currently heading into Sara Base to check for possible survivors, in fact, her locater shows her passing below you now."

Rick looked down to see Lisa looking up at him, waving to him as she drove past in a jeep. Rick smiled, then moved the arm of the battleoid to wave back to Lisa. Once again, Rick began to think about how Lisa had truly became so important to him, he knew once more that he had fallen head over heels for her, though he couldn't bring himself to tell her, he just wasn't sure if she really felt the same.

Over the last two weeks, they had spent nearly every night up late with one another and both had to fight themselves to make their guest leave. Rick wanted nothing more than to hold Lisa against him, and fall asleep with her next to him, to wake up with her still there. Rick thought to himself yet again how much he wanted to tell Lisa how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to hold her every night.

"Rick! Wake up; we got some friends trying to crash our party."

Shaking himself, Rick watches his radar as hundreds of battle pods begin to descend upon the base from the mountains surrounding it.

-----

"You want me to blow the base up!" Lisa cries, having moved through the base to the operations center, Lisa had found the computers online, but with no tasks set, the computers began to send erratic messages, as though a virus had been introduced. Not long since she had entered the base, she had begun to see through the view ports, a battle begin to erupt outside on the grounds of the base.

"I want you to save the lives of the thousands of refugees aboard the ship along with your comrades! If you will not do it, I will have to send someone on a suicide mission. Claudia, get me Commander Fokker."

"No, I'll do it!" Lisa rushed through the base, using her wrist GPS system, Lisa was able to move quickly to the elevator to the reactor system center. Moving from the elevator, Lisa entered running for the reactor control. Rushing to it, Lisa began to initialize the reactor to go reach critical mass. One by one Lisa switched all of the fail safes off, then began to raise the energy output, turning off the coolant system.

"WARNING! WARNING! REACTOR REACHING CRITICAL MASS 10 MINUTES UNTIL CORE OVERLOAD!"

As the computer blared it's warning, Lisa rushed to the elevator. As she could hear the computer repeating its warning, all Lisa could think of was returning to the ship, she had a special date tonight, she had promised Rick some baked ziti. Brought back to the present by the elevator door opening, Lisa began to run; as she ran Lisa could feel slight rumblings growing stronger the further she moved.

Suddenly, a crash emanates behind her, Lisa turns only to see a large steel wall has blocked the passage she had just left; looking back towards the exit, Lisa sees another steel plate lower to block the path out. Looking around, Lisa spots a door next to her with dust covered lettering. Walking across to the door, Lisa softly runs her fingers across the letters as she sees them form a name: Riber.

"Oh…oh Carl…"

----

"Vanessa, how much supplies have we brought aboard?" Captain Gloval asked.

"Almost all of the destroids and supply trucks are back aboard sir; we still have five minutes before the self destruct of Sara base," reported Vanessa.

" Good, Claudia, how far out is Commander Hayes?" Captain Gloval asked.

Flustered, Claudia paused before she could answer, "Captain, she's still in the base and has stopped moving about two hundred yards from the exit, she's not answering her com either sir!"

"What!? Claudia, get me Commander Fokker, Lisa might be injured, I want someone sent for a search and rescue!"

----

Rick flies past the exploding remnants of his last kill as he hears Roy over a private channel, "Rick, little brother there's a problem with Lisa."

Rick forces himself to breathe, "What's wrong Roy?"

"Rick, she's still in the base, the captain had her set the self-destruct and now she's not answering her com or moving outward."

"What do you need me to do Roy?"

Roy smiled, he could hear not only Rick's bravery to go, but he also heard the plea to be the one, "Go get her Rick; we'll cover you from up here."

Before Roy had finished his sentence, Rick was already banking towards the base, Roy watched in amazement as Rick flew in, destroying any pod that happened to get in his way, 'I have to admit, he's really getting better,' thought Roy appreciatively as he barked orders to the squadron to lay down a grid of suppressive fire.

As Rick flew towards the base, he switched forms to Guardian configuration, blasting left and right, fighting against the horde of pods descending upon the base. Finally Rick made it to the view port that Lisa's locating beacon was signaling, upon arriving next to it, Rick saw Lisa sitting at a table, head shoulders hunched, head in arms. Rick finally was able to breathe as he opened a private channel to Lisa's com.

"Lisa!"

That voice, Lisa was hoping before it ended, before she ran out of oxygen, before the base blew she would hear his voice just one more time, lifting her head, Lisa smiled as she looked to the wall in front of her.

"Hello Rick."

"Lisa! What are you doing, she base is going to explode!"

Lisa closed her eyes, she would rather have done this in person, but there was no way he would even be able to make it to her unless he was willing to die for that chance.

"Rick, I can't leave, the corridor is blocked and there's no way I can break through the view ports without a weapon. I wanted to tell you tha-"

"Lisa, look to your left."

Lisa's mouth stood open as she turned to see Rick's glinting red and white VT standing outside of the very view port she sat next to. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, Lisa could hear the alarm on her suit, she only had roughly two minutes of air left, with only a minute left before the base blew.

"Rick go, save yourself!"

Rick shook his head as he forced back tears, "Lisa move away from the view port!"

Standing, Lisa rushes back to the doorway as Rick's VT smashes through the view port, causing almost everything to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. As Lisa begins sliding towards the window, Rick softly surrounds her in the hands of the VT and begins to take off.

"You got 30 seconds, get out of there Rick!" Cries Claudia over the com channel.

As soon as Rick cleared his VT from the building, he immediately starts the VT in a vertical climb. Switching on his after burners, Rick bursts high into the atmosphere. Turning his gaze below him, Rick watches in amazement as Sara base erupts as its Reflex reactors reached critical mass.

----

"Captain, I am showing all the gravity mines have been destroyed!"

"I want an immediate take off, have those pilots still outside the ship dock once we are out of the atmosphere," Gloval turns to Claudia, waiting to hear anything of his 1st officer. He watches in silence as Claudia rubs tears from her eyes.

"Sir, no reports from Lieutenant Hunter or Commander Hayes," Claudia barely utters.

Silence fills the bridge as they listen through the chatter for two specific voices. After what felt like an eternity, the bridge crew let out a collective sigh as they begin to hear a typical fight begin to bloom.

-----

"Rick why did you come like that, you could have been killed!"

"So what Lisa, I was just supposed to let you commit suicide!?"

"It wasn't like that in the least Rick!" Lisa hears the alarm signal the end of its oxygen supply, "Rick open the canopy, my suit's out of oxygen!"

Rick hurriedly opens the canopy, releasing Lisa after moving the arm holding her next to the plane. Lisa quickly boosts herself through space floating to the outstretched hand of Rick. Grasping one another, Rick quickly pulls her inside the plane, pulling the canopy back down to reseal it, once the canopy reseals, Rick begins to press a series of buttons, turning the oxygen on into the cockpit, having worn his helmet with its oxygen hook ups, he didn't need the ship wasting its reserves on a cockpit that didn't need it. To his relief, Rick hears Lisa remove her helmet and take in a sharp breath. Rick in order for some privacy, removes his helmet also and mutes the microphones.

"So what the hell happened in there Lisa?"

Taking a few breaths, Lisa calms herself as she realizes how close she was to death, "I went on the base as Captain Gloval commanded, as I was there Rick he told me to set the base to explode by putting the reflex reactors into meltdown. As I was running out, the safety protocols began to close the base security doors, trapping me."

"Lisa, are you okay?"

Lisa couldn't help but pull herself tighter against Rick; she couldn't believe how good it felt to be in Rick's lap. For once she was so happy that the pilots used single seat combat planes.

"Rick, can I please just sit here while we flight back to the ship?"

Rick raised his hand, running it through Lisa's hair; he softly kissed her head as he spoke, "As you wish."

A voice erupted over the speakers that made the two of them jump, "Rick! Lieutenant Hunter respond! Captain Gloval wants to know the location and current condition of Commander Hayes and yourself!"

Rick turns Lisa's head back towards him; softly, Rick kisses her feeling her calm more within his arms. After the second call over the com erupts, Rick switches the microphone mute off as Lisa begins to respond.

-----

"This is Commander Lisa Hayes; Lieutenant Hunter is currently flying the two of us back to the ship."

A huge sigh sounds from the bridge as everyone finds a way to start breathing again.

"Roger Commander, hurry home." Claudia sinks against her station, tears streaming as she begins to call Roy and tell him his little brother would be returning.

----

Lisa reached and put the microphone once again on mute before saying what was passing through her head at that moment.

"Rick?"

"Yes Lisa?"

"Rick… will you stay with me tonight?"

"As you wish Lisa, I'll grab my stuff for tomorrow and be over after my debrief."

"Rick… I don't mean you sleeping on the couch again…"

Rick's breath caught.

"What are you saying Lisa?"

"What I'm saying Rick is that I couldn't help but notice how you came in on basically a suicide mission just to rescue me, and that my feelings for you have done nothing but grow since we met… I realize how much I care for you and also how you feel for me, I want to….show my gratitude…"

Rick could feel his cheeks on fire, and could think of only one thing to say, "As you wish, Lisa. As you wish."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow hi there everyone. Sorry it's been so long, but I've had some writer's block and then had a problem with how to work this chapter. I've tried rewriting it a couple of times, but for some reasons my mind wants what's in it. For future knowledge, I might be making this story a bit more intense, hence the change in rating, possibly some lemon in there, I haven't decided yet. If you don't agree with lemon in stories, I wanted to give advanced warning, if I do tie some in, I'll be sure to put a warning on the chapter, I don't want to lose any of the audience, so if I decide to, I'll be as tasteful as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech.

Chapter 9

Lisa and Rick both jumped as a voice interrupted their quiet flight back to the SDF-1.

"Commander Hayes, this is Captain Gloval. You and Lieutenant Hunter are to report to my quarters immediately after landing. Is that understood?"

Lisa locked her frightened eyes upon Rick, anxiety building within her, had he heard their last exchange? "Yes sir, we will be there once we have docked."

Listening, Rick reached over Lisa, grabbing his helmet. Lisa moved quickly out of his way, she knew better than most that the majority of the HUD information was sent directly to the pilot's helmet. Lisa couldn't help but giggle when Rick caught her off guard, kissing her neck lightly before sliding the helmet on, whispering words of encouragement to her, "Don't worry Lisa, everything will be alright."

Lisa couldn't help herself as all the anxiety that was building in her started to slip away as his breath and lips traveled, however quickly, across her neck. Lisa couldn't hold the shiver it gave her from running down her back. Rick's eyes bulged as Lisa leaned in, craning her mouth to his neck, making him turn his head in an odd way so that she could find the nape of his neck. Turning his com to silent, Rick opened the pressure visor in front of him so Lisa could hear his voice, licking his lips, Rick was finally able to speak, though falteringly, "Lisa…honey you need to stop, I can't see the docking bay correctly like this."

Lisa giggled once again as she pulled away from his neck, seeing the want in his eyes, Lisa kissed him quickly through the open visor then moved as much as she could to give Rick the room he needed.

Rick could barely concentrate; his eyes kept looking over, seeing the skin tight space suit, wrapped seductively around Lisa's body. Steeling his concentration, Rick stared straight ahead; talking with the tower as he slowly brought his VT back to the SDF-1, and landed with ease. Lisa, momentarily absorbed with Rick staring openly at her body, fought back her panic once she realized where they were.

"Rick? How am I going to get in the ship, isn't this part of the docking bay open to space? I'll need a new oxygen tank…"

Lisa's voice trailed off as Rick reached behind her, disconnecting a hose from her uniform. Looking back, Lisa fought back tears as she saw that Rick had been refilling her oxygen…with his own.

"Why Rick?" Lisa barely choked the words out.

Smiling, Rick cupped Lisa's face in his hand before handing her helmet, "Easy Lisa, you need oxygen, and I have barely used mine, I'll be fine till we get to the pressurized rooms. Don't worry."

Lisa smiled, forcing the helmet on, connecting all the hoses too keep her suit pressurized. She was glad her visor had a tint to it; no one would be able to see the affectionate tears that dropped from her eyes as she couldn't help but stare at this man that risked everything, just for her.

As Rick brought the VT up and taxied to his docking station, crewmen rushed out and franticly began to open the cockpit, Rick helped Lisa stand and move to the ladder, as Lisa began to lower herself, she could see why the flight crew had rushed forward. Multiple damages could be seen on the underbelly of the plane, Lisa could see that the plane had lost most of its fuel and another tank had been ruptured.

If it wasn't for her diligence in the academy, Lisa would never have known that was the oxygen tank and part of the reserve fuel system. Lisa moved down automatically, breath caught in her throat. So that was why Rick had hooked her up to oxygen, he knew the plane's supply was running dangerously low, he was sacrificing his own chance at surviving to save her.

As the crew checked over the plane, Rick nimbly leaped down upon the flight deck and started to walk immediately towards one of the pressurization doors. Lisa followed quickly; she could only imagine how close he was to running out of oxygen. Rushing forward, Rick threw himself into the airlock as Lisa followed swiftly behind him.

Lisa could only stand there helpless as Rick fell to the floor, holding himself around his sides. As the airlock finally closed, Lisa could see the vents open as the oxygen began to pour into the room. Rushing over, Lisa helped Rick remove his helmet as he began gasping for breath, barely keeping himself from passing out.

"Rick…Rick are you ok?" Lisa tried but couldn't keep the fear out of her voice as she pulled her own helmet off and held Rick's head in her arms as he pulled deep breaths to try and clear his head of the spots that had formed.

Slowly, Rick began to slow his breathing as Lisa lifted his face to meet hers. Rick blinked away the tears that had formed and stared into the emerald eyes of the woman he loved, only to have more spots burst into his vision as he head recoiled from a full forced slap that raked across his cheek.

Lisa immediately regretted slapping Rick, but it burst from her as all her emotions rushed together seeing him finally safe.

"How dare you do that Rick, you could have died!" Lisa let the tears fall as she kneeled there next to a stunned Rick as he began to gather himself together.

Lisa watched as multiple emotions raced across Rick's face, happiness, sadness, confusion, and stared as it finally settled on anger.

"How…dare…you…" Rick breathed in; Lisa could tell he was fighting back his onslaught even as it began to bubble over.

"How dare you slap me! Don't you realize Lisa that I did that to save _you!_ I knew how much oxygen was left and I took a chance so that I could make sure you lived! You are more important to this ship than anyone save the Captain!"

Lisa cringed the further Rick went on, but sunk in pain at his last words…

"You…you saved me for the ship?" Lisa spluttered out among her tears.

Lisa could see the pause as Rick realized what he said and the surprise turn to frustration as Rick slapped himself on the forehead and looked to her with sad eyes.

"Lisa, do you honestly believe that I didn't want you back here for myself? I just flew through 2 squadrons of battle pods, onto a base set to explode…in outer space just to see if you were ok for god's sake! How could you even think I wouldn't want you alive? I want to spend every waking moment with you!"

Lisa felt a new wave of tears erupt from her eyes, everything she had feared, had doubted were brought to the forefront and destroyed by him in a matter of moments.

Through her tears, Lisa smiled and hugged Rick's neck as the airlock door began to open to allow them further into the ship.

"And I want to spend every day and night in your arms Rick, more than anything else in this world." She whispered, steeling herself as she began to rise, lifting a smiling Rick from the floor. "C'mon Rick, Captain Gloval wants us to report to him at his quarters."

The two young lovers moved through the ship quickly, both of them remembered what had been said within the cabin of Rick's plane merely minutes ago. Lisa wanted to fulfill her promise.

As the two arrived at the elevator leading to Captain Gloval's quarters, Lisa thought that now was the time to push Rick to answer a question that had been eating at her for a while. As the two began to enter the elevator, Lisa entered the code to make a direct lift to the Captain's floor, neither wanted to stop much on the 248 floor ascent.

"Rick," Lisa began as the doors closed, "what do you mean when you say 'As you wish' to me?"

Lisa watched through her peripheral vision as Rick smirked and smoothed his face, "Well Lisa, that's a secret."

Rick couldn't help but laugh as Lisa's outraged face turned towards him, glare and agape mouth locked in a state of shock. Lisa smoothed her face as she stepped closer to Rick, she knew what would work, her pouts had won more arguments between them than anything.

Rick stared in caution as he watched Lisa's lower lip jut out, and he could see an award winning pout about to commence, so he steeled his resolve. Barely had he began to work up his defense, then Lisa began speaking to him huskily, 'Oh damn her,' he thought, 'now she's playing dirty.'

Lisa stepped over to Rick, seeing his resolve settle, she thought she would use a different tactic, tempt him.

"Rick," Lisa began huskily, "tell me please, I really want to know."

Once again, Rick couldn't keep his eyes from scanning her body completely as she stood there in her skin tight suit and moved next to him, nestling her breasts against his chest as she looked up into his eyes. He had to use all of his self control to keep his yearning in check.

"That's not fair Lisa…"

"What's not fair Rick?" Lisa said innocently.

"You are trying to seduce me into telling you…" Rick said, licking his parched lips and swallowing.

Lisa reached herself up and breathed on Rick's neck as she whispered, "Is it working?" She could see its effect immediately as he shivered and his lips parted.

"Not…fair…" Rick barely breathed out; he could feel his defenses starting to give.

Lisa could see how worked up he was getting as she moved closer and could feel herself getting excited, more than ever before as she was tempting him, along with herself. Lisa breathed deeply and pressed herself further against Rick as she breathed her next words into his ear, kissing his earlobe as she finished.

"Rick… please tell me."

Rick shivered as Lisa began to kiss up and down his neck, softly pausing upon his jaw line.

"That…is not fair Lisa." Rick breathed; Lisa could feel her excitement grow as Rick reached around her and rested one of his hands on her hip, the other he tangled in her hair. Lisa gasped softly as Rick pulled her head back and bent to start kissing her neck, smirking as he felt Lisa squirm in enjoyment.

"Oh…oh Rick…" Lisa could feel the ripples run throughout her with every touch of Rick's lips and tongue to her skin. Reaching up, Lisa grabbed a handful of Rick's hair, pulling on it, shivering as Rick growled into her ear.

"Oh…please Rick…" Lisa moaned into Rick's ear, and she felt his manhood react against her hip, sending sparks throughout her body.

"And what will I get for telling you?" Lisa couldn't keep herself from looking into his eyes, full of mischief.

'Gotcha' thought Lisa, "Anything you want Rick, and I do mean anything."

"Anything hmm?" Lisa watched, as a large smile crept upon Rick's face. Uh oh.

"What are you thinking Rick?" Lisa pulled back, this was a face of intense thought with a dopey grin to boot, she knew then she was doomed.

"Agree now Lisa, anything I want and you can know what I mean when I tell you 'As you wish'."

Lisa barely paused, those diamond eyes could make her agree to anything. "Anything that I can give you Rick, from now till forever."

Lisa could see Rick's face change as they separated and he moved a tad distance away, Lisa could a feel an emptiness within her begin to grow the further he stepped, nothing mattered to her more than having him close again.

As Rick turned, all the concern that started to surface in Lisa vanished when she saw his face, she could think of nothing more to describe it, but a look of pure love as he locked eyes with her. Once again, Rick knocked the breath from her, making her heart beat faster and faster.

Smiling, Rick stepped closer, "I can't believe you haven't read it," Lisa raised an eyebrow as Rick began to step closer, taking her hand. "It's from a book, The Princess Bride."

Lisa's eyebrow stayed risen, "I haven't read that one, any good?"

Rick softly pressed his lips against Lisa's, then began to spill his furtive secret, "Lisa, there are two main characters to the book, Buttercup and Wesley."

Rick coughed a laugh as a frown began to form on Lisa's face, "Let me guess Rick, I'm your Buttercup."

"Yes you are, and here's why. Buttercup owned a farm, and Wesley was merely a farmhand, helping her with anything she needed. At first, she would merely order him, and yet every time, no matter how harsh she was, he would reply with one thing only."

Lisa breathed out the response, "As you wish."

Nodding, Rick continued, "It was not long before Buttercup began to understand what Wesley was really saying every time he spoke the words 'As you wish'."

Lisa waited patiently for Rick to continue, and began to grow frustrated as he just smirked at her.

"And?"

Rick moved past her, "And I believe Captain Gloval is waiting on us."

Lisa turned, flushing red as she saw that they had arrived on the Captain's floor, and had never even heard the doors open. Rushing, Lisa quickly caught back up to Rick as they made it to the door to Gloval's quarters, "Tell me Rick…"

Smirking again, Rick merely looked at her through his peripheral vision as he speaks, "You promise, anything I want?"

Lisa impatiently nodded at Rick, "Anything! I won't even put up a fight!"

Lisa watched smirking herself as Rick's eyes bugged at her last comment. "I'm holding you to that Lisa."

Smiling fully, Lisa replies as she knocks on the door, "That's what I'm counting on Rick Hunter."

The two of them lock eyes as they hear a warm voice call from inside, "Come in."

Swiftly, Rick and Lisa assumed their professional demeanors and entered in step. Upon entering, the two of them moved in front of a desk, set up facing the doorway with Captain Gloval waiting patiently as the entered and saluted him, "At ease you two."

Standing comfortably, Lisa wanted this to end quickly; she couldn't wait to get Rick alone to finish what they had started.

"Glad to see you two both made it back in one piece, now, before we go into reports, I have something to ask the two of you privately."

Lisa's attention was grabbed like she had been slapped fully across the face.

"I want to know about the two of yours relationship, whatever it is."

Lisa stood agape, staring at the man she considered like a father, "I don't understand sir…"

"Well Lisa, the two of you put on a very public show back there before Rick pulled you out of Sara base, many people are questioning if you are of sound mind to refuse help, or if there was a spat between you two. It's making my officers talk about you two instead of their duties, I want to know what there is so I can either squash these rumors or ask you two to keep this more personal instead of over the general com system."

Lisa could feel her face redden deeper and deeper as Captain Gloval went on, only as he finished did she take a breath, then noticed a smirk creasing Rick's face which pulled all worry from her in wait for what he was going to say.

"It's funny you should call us here over our relationship Captain, I was actually going to speak to you about that either way," Lisa felt light headed as she moved to a seat and lowered herself softly into it.

"Oh Mr. Hunter, what were you wanting to discuss about it?"

"Well sir, Lisa and I just had a conversation in the elevator on the way up here," Lisa could feel the crimson darken even more as Rick brought up what happened in the elevator. "And Lisa decided to give me something that I had been wanting for a while."

'Oh god kill me now.' Lisa could feel her face go from crimson to blanched white as Rick kept speaking. Looking over, she could see the look of confusion and shock upon Gloval's face.

"What exactly are you referring to Lieutenant?" Lisa cringed; she could hear that fatherly tone enter his voice.

"Why, her hand sir." Lisa forgot how to breathe.

"I'm sorry?" was all Gloval was able to say.

"You see sir, I love Lisa, and she loves me. We both want to spend every moment we can with one another, and you are the man that can make that happen."

Everything Rick said seeped deeper and deeper into Lisa, down to her soul. She could hear nothing, see nothing besides Rick. The words he spoke reached into her soul and she could feel his sincerity with every word he uttered. Lisa could feel herself breathe in deeply as she rose and moved to Rick's side, taking his hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek whispering as she did, "You are going to pay for this. Big Time."

Rick turned his head and softly whispered, "You promised Lisa, anything I wanted, and that you wouldn't fight it."

She couldn't help but smile deeply when her eyes locked with his, pulling at her soul, giving her the fullest joy she had ever felt. The surprised voice of her captain pulled her back to the present.

"Lisa, is this true?" She could hear the surprise in his voice, apparently they were better at hiding their affection then they had believed. Though she felt confusion at the situation, Lisa felt that the love radiate from Rick and could feel herself radiating her love for him as well, Rick was everything to her now.

"I want nothing more sir, but I do have one condition to add to it." Lisa could see Rick's eyebrow rise, she had told him she wouldn't fight this, but not that he would get it exactly how he wanted. "Sir, I want to ask that our…marriage…be kept secret."

"Why?" Lisa could barely breathe; the pain she heard in Rick's voice tore at her heart as though he had stabbed her.

"I don't want more than what should be brought to us for this, think about it Rick, we will be the first couple married in space. We would have no peace when all I want is to spend my free time with you unhindered, not escaping our friends and the Macross news."

Lisa looked into Rick's eyes, begging with her soul that he would allow her this condition, at least at first.

"What about Roy and Claudia?"

"I want to wait and tell them later, I want this to be about us first and foremost."

Rick softly smiled, and nodded to Lisa.

"Captain Gloval, I have asked for Lisa Hayes to marry me, and she accepted, will you do us the honor sir?"

Both of them could do nothing but stare at the older Russian man as he sat there, absorbing the battery of information and confessions. Lisa couldn't help but smile as Captain Gloval removed his pipe and began to fill its bowl and light his tobacco; this was what he did when considering a very difficult decision. Both Lisa and Rick straightened as Gloval cleared his throat, and began to speak with the authority of a Captain of the RDF.

"So let me get this straight, you two, who have showed no relationship in front of their friends upon this ship, nor any officers either, want to be married, in secret, and live with one another in a hidden marriage."

Lisa couldn't help but fidget, she had heard Gloval's scrutinizing multiple times, though this was the first time she was on the receiving end of it. She felt herself calm as Rick took her hand and smiled encouragingly to her before speaking to her second father.

"That is correct sir, I can tell you that I love her more than anything, and I believe she feels the same way. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And the two of you realize how short of a time that may be correct?"

Rick caught his breath; it was the one thing he was hoping Lisa wouldn't think to hard on. He wanted nothing more than to marry her and live with her forever, but he knew above all else that he could be shot down tomorrow and leave her as a widow.

"Sir, I would be no different than any other wife who watched her husband fly out into battle. I know that he might die, but I can't move on without him being there with me for as long as we have together."

"That may be all good Lisa, but what about when he's flying and you are on duty. I can not have my best officer losing her head as her husband starts to fly."

Lisa took a long breath before speaking her next words, "If it ever gets to that level sir, I will willingly step down from my position."

Lisa jumped as Rick stomped the ground, "Lisa, that should be a decision _WE_ make, I will not allow you to throw away your career because of me. We will discuss this later, but we should work it out between us."

Looking over, Lisa nodded and placed her head on Rick's arm, breathing deeply and closing her eyes, she could feel the smile creasing her face. She realized how close they were to being married at that moment, literally just a few words away from it being legal.

Henry Gloval couldn't help but sit there dumbfounded. Of all of his officers he expected to come to him wanting to get married, he had never expected Lisa to be one of them, let alone the first. As he was contemplating the situation, he watched as Lisa lowered her head and rested it on Rick's arm, wanting nothing more than to be with him, he had seen that look in the mirror the day he and his wife had been married. A look of pure joy, relishing in the fact of the marriage being only minutes away. Smiling, Henry knew that this battle had been lost.

"First thing's first, you two forgot one important detail. You need a witness."

Henry watched as Rick looked to Lisa and smirked, and held a laugh as she rolled her eyes and reached for the phone on his desk, "May I sir?"

Lisa waited for Captain Gloval to nod, then picked up the receiver and switched the phone to general announcement to all sections.

"Attention: Officer Claudia Grant and Commander Roy Fokker report immediately to Captain Gloval's quarters on the double."

Rick laughed as Lisa returned the receiver to the desk, "My god Lisa, you're going to make them think you murdered me."

Lisa shot daggers at Rick with her eyes as a smirk crept upon her features. "Oh Rick, don't doubt I've thought about it."

Barely five minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Gloval intoned.

As the door opened, a hesitant Roy and Claudia began to enter the room. Barely had his eyes found Rick, Roy moved over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Good lord I thought she might have shot you or something."

Rick laughed turning a smirk to Lisa before turning back to Roy, "I'm fine big brother, better than ever actually."

"What's going on?" Claudia asked, she could tell they were holding something back.

"Well," began Gloval, "I had you two called here to let you know that there's going to be a wedding on the ship, first outer space wedding in our history."

Roy and Claudia hesitantly looked to one another, confused.

"Okay…what do you need from us sir?" asked a confused Roy Fokker.

"Well," Rick began, "Lisa and I were hoping you and Claudia would be our witnesses Roy."

"W-what?" Roy stammered.

"You heard me, Roy. I want you and Claudia to stand with us as the Captain marries me and Lisa."

Rick and Lisa watched, barely holding back their laughter as Roy and Claudia kept looking from one of them, to the other, staring numbly.

"Claudia," Lisa said soothingly, "Come on, snap out of it."

Blinking a few times, finally smiles, hugging Lisa, "I'm so happy for you!"

Barely had the words left her mouth, Claudia turned to Roy and shot daggers with her eyes into him, "Look honey, _Rick and Lisa_ are getting _married_ before we do…"

With that, Roy sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands, "Thanks little brother."

Smirking, Rick reached over and patted Roy's shoulder, "Anytime Roy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry everyone, I've had many things come up in my personal life. Now that it is starting to calm, I will grind out some chapters for you. Thank you all for your reviews and I can't tell you how thankful I am that you all seem to really enjoy this story.

--- ---

"Hey Rick, come here little brother."

Rick glanced back at Roy as he stood in front of Captain Gloval waiting on Lisa to move over when she finished talking to Claudia. Shrugging, Rick moved across the room to Roy who was standing close to the entrance to the office.

"Hey Roy, what's up?"

Shaking his head ruefully, Roy stares at Rick as though he had sprouted a second head. "What's up? What's up?! I'll tell you what's up, you are thinking about getting married to someone that you just met a few months ago." Roy whispered forcefully, he couldn't help but want to talk Rick out of this.

"People get married all the time after knowing one another for only a few months, some even quicker than that Roy. What's your problem?" Rick answered quietly, he didn't want either of the ladies to get mad at Roy, or cause Lisa to back out.

"Okay, I get your point Rick, but you two barely know each other and this is your first relationship since Cammie… I just want to make sure you're not just jumping into this because it seems like a good idea at the time."

"Roy, do you remember my first show with the circus?"

Roy nodded slowly, nonplussed as to where Rick was going with this.

"Good, now another question, do you remember the girl that walked up to me after the show, the one who bypassed you completely and came to talk to me?"

Nodding again, Roy could only stare in confusion as Rick was bringing up something that Pops probably told him after that memorable show.

"You remember how I couldn't get that girl out of my head for a couple of years, that auburn haired, emerald eyed beauty that walked over to me and ignored you much to your annoyance?"

Roy tilted his head in concentration, trying to remember that night ten years ago. He could still remember it vividly, as it was such a momentous occasion to Rick and Pops. Slowly, Roy began to remember the crowd moving forward after they landed, rushing forward. Roy remembered murmuring to himself as the pretty girl completely passed him moving towards Rick…that girl with auburn hair, and bright emerald eyes…

Claudia and Lisa jumped when they heard a forceful slap echo across the room, turning they watched as Roy slowly lower his hand from this forehead, a large red mark beginning to take shape where moments ago his hand had been.

"Umm, Roy, everything alright?" Claudia asked nervously.

"…Just fine Clau, just… getting a quick wake up call."

"You two are sure about this?"

Lisa couldn't help but smile when she looked over at Captain Gloval, standing apprehensively in the middle of his office, staring at the young couple as they moved before him.

"I am more than ready sir," Lisa says, her heart in her eyes as she glances over and catches the eyes of Rick.

"Very well then, why you two move here in front of me, Roy, Claudia, I want you both to stand next to your friends."

Roy and Claudia slowly moved over to stand next to their respective best friends. Roy couldn't believe that he was up here for a wedding, let alone for Rick's. Of all the people in his squadron Roy expected to do this crazy shit, Rick was not one he would have ever picked out, let alone as the first one. Glancing to his side, he couldn't help but have pride as he watched Rick smile fully for the first time since he had lost Cammie. What really surprised him was that not only was it Rick that was about to get hitched, but to Lisa 'Ice Queen' Hayes that he was about to wed.

Turning his gaze through the four younger officers in front of him, Henry Gloval softly shakes his head, and begins to speak from his heart.

"We are here to wed two of our friends that have somehow found one another within this time of strife. Rick and Lisa, you two have come to me today, asking to not only accept your relationship, but to marry the two of you," Henry softly wiped some tears away. "Lisa, you and I have known one another for the better part of your life; I am glad that you have found someone to care for, especially with your past and recent activities within Sara Base."

Lisa's eyes watered as she listened to a man she considered in many ways a father more than her own as she listened to his care and love in his words.

"Rick, though we only began to learn from each other over the last few months, I must say that I am impressed by not only your bravery, loyalty, and compassion for your profession, but also that you have apparently achieved the impossible. You my young man have somehow won the heart of a woman who has been basically like a daughter to me since she was five years old."

Rick's eyes bulged as he heard how the captain referred to Lisa. The love for his 1st officer was apparent not only in his actions, but his demeanor as well. Turning his gaze to Lisa once more, Rick's heart skipped a beat. He honestly couldn't believe that this woman beside him wanted to marry him; it was still a shock that she had agreed so quickly, so easily.

"Captain, I want to ask you for a few things before we go through with this."

Lisa's heart stopped, she wondered what Rick could want from the captain when he had been so dead set on being with her mere minutes before. 'What on earth could he want added to this?'

"What is that Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I want to first remind that this is going to be a secret, Lisa and I want to spend this with each other, not to be hounded by our fellow officers along with the rest of the ship. I want to ask that my quarters be moved next to Lisa's so that we may keep up the fact of living separately. Finally sir, though I know this is going to be hard and is asking a lot along with everything else that I am asking, I want you to squash the rumors about Lisa and me."

"I understand the first two things you ask for, but may I ask why you want to keep your relationship, however it may be a secret?" Captain Gloval asked hesitantly.

"I want it done so no one else thinks that I'm going to receive special treatment for being in a relationship with Lisa, I will keep the professional air up when we are on duty or out in public. I don't want her or my authority undermined because we wanted to share our lives together."

Lisa beamed as she looked at Rick, all of her worries and hesitations she had had were being quelled by his quick thinking in asking the captain for his help. Moving her gaze from her soon to be husband's face, 'oh god I'm about to get married' she thought, Lisa stared hopefully at the man she considered a father in front of her.

"I can agree to these requests Rick, I understand wanting to keep some privacy. But, I will say this; you won't be able to keep this hidden forever. Remember that when the truth comes out, you will have no way of keeping that privacy to the degree that you had."

"I understand sir, and thank you for agreeing." Rick spoke gratefully.

"Now Lisa, I have a question to ask you." Gloval said, turning his strong gaze to her eyes.

"What is that Captain?" Lisa answered shyly.

"Are you going to take Lieutenant Hunter's last name on your official forms? Or did you want to keep your maiden name to keep up the façade?"

Pausing, Lisa looked to Rick, she hadn't thought of this and she could tell that Rick had not either.

"Sir, I believe on my official paperwork I would like to change my last name, but ask while in public to be addressed by my maiden name."

"Very well," Henry Gloval slowly let out a breath, now came the question he didn't know if Lisa had considered in the quickness of the night. "Lisa, what about your father?"

Lisa's breath caught as she realized what would happen if she changed her name, the fact that her father was an admiral back on Earth, it was quite possible, actually almost assured that he would be privy to the paperwork that changed her name and listed her as married.

"Sir, would it be possible to keep the paperwork here until we arrive back on Earth? While I want my father to know, I would rather tell him in person. Otherwise I believe our little secret might be brought out in public a lot faster than I would like."

Sighing, Captain Henry Gloval removed his hat, turned and sat it on his desk before facing back to the couple in front of him. "You two are absolutely sure about this?" Upon seeing both Rick and Lisa's head nod, he couldn't help but smile as he watched the couple before him, 'How they make me think of our wedding day Alena, how I wish you were here to share this day with us.'

"Now that these concerns have been handled, why don't we wed you two before the night gets any later," Gloval mused. Standing, Gloval once more moved to stand in front of the eager couple.

"Rick Hunter, you have come here to ask for Lisa Hayes hand in marriage. Though I have had ideas of you two beginning a relationship; never would I have thought the two of you would have moved to this stage so quickly, though I can genuinely tell you that I am happy for you both. Rick repeat after me."

Rick raised his eyes from Lisa's to glance at the captain's wide smile before nodding and turning back to his love.

"I Rick Hunter"

"I Rick Hunter"

"Take you Lisa Hayes"

"Take you Lisa Hayes"

"To love and to cherish throughout the rest of my life, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live."

"To love and to cherish throughout the rest of my life, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live."

Rick watched as tears of joy began to pour down Lisa's cheeks as he spoke these words softly, lovingly to her. As he watched, he could hear Lisa begin to repeat the vows as she never removed her eyes from his, feeling the love pour from her as much as she felt it from him as well.

"Rick and Lisa, by the power given to me by the Robotech Defense Force, the United Earth Government, and captaincy of this vessel, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lieutenant Hunter, you may kiss your bride."

Claudia and Roy watched with tears in their eyes as their friends Rick and Lisa wove themselves together as they began to kiss. Captain Gloval couldn't help but smile as the closest thing he had to a daughter stood before him, the love radiating from her and her new husband.

"Now why don't you two go and get some rest, Claudia, I want you to go to the bridge and inform the girls that you just left while these two were about to kill each other. Say something about Lisa arguing with him not following her orders and how he will not back down. Roy, go do something similar in your squad room."

As their two friends left, Rick and Lisa turned back to the captain, wondering what would come next.

"Now, you two, I expect you two to be ready for your duties in two days. I cannot give you a real honeymoon leave obviously, but we'll say this 'forced leave' was given due to your… emotional states after your little argument here."

Both laughed at their captain's words, still feeling the happiness of having the other in their arms.

"Now both of you get out of here, remember, you two want to keep this secret so I suggest something. When you two get ready to leave the elevator, might I suggest to keep up appearances, Lisa why don't you give Lieutenant Hunter here a small 'love tap' on the jaw."

Laughing, Rick and Lisa turned and ran to the elevator, happy to begin their lives together. As Gloval watched the two of them, he couldn't help the tears that began to course down his cheeks, 'Oh my dear Alana, how I miss you more and more every day.'

--- ---

"You know you really didn't have to slug me that hard…" Rick began as he walked into his quarters, seeing a beaming Lisa sitting on his couch.

"Why Mr. Hunter, are you suggesting that I not follow a direct order from our Captain?" Lisa retorted, laughter in her eyes.

"Watch yourself Mrs. Hunter; you might have a form of retribution on its way." Rick replied with a smirk gracing his face.

Lisa couldn't help but sigh and lean back dreamily into the couch, "Mrs. Rick Hunter, has a _very_ good ring to it."

Smiling, Rick moved over and sat next to his beaming bride, feeling content for the first time in years. He couldn't believe that he had actually thought of asking Lisa for her hand in marriage, let alone her accepting! Putting an arm around her shoulders, Rick pulled her gently over onto his shoulder, cradling her head in the curve of his neck and kissed her temple.

Lisa let another sigh escape as she snuggled into her husband's arms. 'Oh my god, I actually got married!' she thought. Thinking back over the night's events, Lisa looked up into Rick's eyes and couldn't help but want to ask a question that she had been wondering for the last hour.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you ask me to marry you?"

Rick blinked a few times, 'figured that was obvious…' he thought. "Lisa, I asked you for a couple reasons. You are strong, yet soft; professional, yet caring. You have a personality that will give in on smaller things but you are strong in your opinions and won't let anyone force you into anything you don't want to do. Though we butt heads constantly, I can't help but feel even more attracted to you every time we either had a spat over the comm., or had lunch together. You make me feel complete in so many ways, but above that, I can see the love you have for me in your eyes when you look into mine."

Beaming, Lisa leaned her head back down before speaking, "Rick, I will be honest, when you first asked I was scared out of my mind, and scared. I didn't know if you were at first planning on some sick joke to play on me in front of the captain, or were truly sincere. You have to understand, I have had pilots come up offering anything from casual sex, to marriage just to try and get through to the 'Ice Queen'. I accepted though when you looked back into my eyes and I could see the love you have for me in yours. I agreed because of the compassion for anyone and everyone you come across. Your bravery and loyalty are parts of your personality that, while infuriating at times, are truly endearing. I doubt I have met anyone that I could connect with on such levels as I have with you."

Rick couldn't help but feel the smile grow wider as she began to describe parts of him, though humble, Rick couldn't help but feel pride at the praise his new wife was setting upon him.

"Lisa, how on earth are we going to keep this a secret? Don't get me wrong, our fights on the comm. will be as they always are, but what about in between? I don't know if I'll be able to not just run up to you when I see you in the mess or even on the bridge when I drop off a battle report, and kiss you senseless."

"Well Rick," Rick rolled his eyes as he heard her 'business face' settled. "I suggest we do everything we can right now to rid ourselves of the 'newlywed affections'. Then we will just have to do our best and hardest to keep this between us and our subordinates."

Rick pulled away softly, raising an eyebrow to stare down at his bride. "Um, Lisa… I hate to break this to you, but I don't have subordinates. I'm just a 3rd Lieutenant…"

Lisa couldn't help but laugh a bit as Rick continued to look more and more confused. Leaning forward, Lisa placed a chaste kiss on his lips and shared the news.

"Well, officially Rick, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the captain has deemed it fit to give you a battlefield commission. Congratulations 2nd Lieutenant Hunter! You will now have your own squadron code named Vermillion"

Rick's eyes widened as he listened, "Oh god… me leading a squad…? Oh boy…"

Lisa broke out once again in laughter at the look upon Rick's face. He was so cute when he was confused.

\

"Now Rick, back to when I mentioned ridding ourselves of our 'newlywed affections'."

Rick's full attention was back on the beautiful brunette sitting next to him. "What did you have in mind Lisa?"

A smirk that made Rick's breath catch grew over Lisa's face as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I told you I wanted to show you my gratitude before, now I have two things to thank you for."

A shiver ran through Rick as Lisa moved herself into his lap, straddling him and kissing his neck.

Stammering, Rick utters, "Li…Lisa… if you don't stop, we'll never make it to the bed."

A sultry laugh erupts next to Rick's ear as Lisa begins to nibble on his earlobe, "Who says that's where we have to start?"

--- ---

A/N: Again everyone I'm sorry for the time in between chapters, but to give an idea, recently I decided to start writing my own novel. Much of my time recently has been dedicated to research for such along with working on the basic rough draft. Though now with my personal life cooling off a bit, I plan on writing more on this and also my new fanfic for Naruto if any of you are fans. Whether you are or not, I will try and update this more often and keep the story alive.


End file.
